Chance of Luck
by BLS91090
Summary: A young man named Kyle Johnson meets two girls' at work one day, and they change his life. Features all original characters. Rated M for adult language, some violence, and lemons.
1. Meeting of Fate

It was a time of gathering for the people in Tokyo, Japan. A local grocery store in the city, called "Alive & Good", was moderately busy that warm July evening.

A young man named Kyle Johnson had been working at the store for only a few weeks, and was already considered one of the hardest workers there. He definitely stood out in a crowd like a sore thumb, because he had fairly long light blue hair and dark blue eyes. Overall, he looked fairly attractive, with a decent body build.

Today Kyle's shift was 7 hours long, which was pretty decent considering that he usually only got 5 hours. Most of the time, Kyle had the "Bagger" position, but today the managers scheduled him to be outside working on the shopping carts. As time passed, Kyle was able to get all 6 cart corrals completely empty. It was tough work, but he could usually handle it by himself.

Eventually, Kyle's break time had come, so he headed over to a bench that was located next to the store.

_'I never understood why my break time isn't longer. I mean come on, it's only 15 minutes. That's kid's stuff'. _When Kyle's break time was over, he sighed and got up from the bench. He walked over to one of the cart corrals and noticed that it was packed.

_'Well...I suppose I can't really be surprised.' _He began to push a few shopping carts up to the front of the store.

Meanwhile, two young women were walking up to the store's main entrance. They couldn't get passed the large group of people pushing and prodding trying to obtain a shopping cart.

Kyle had seen the chaos erupt, and he noticed those two girls'. _'Whoa...those chicks are really hot'. _He saw them struggling to get a cart, so he walked quickly over to them. He always kept a few carts in a special place near the main entrance, just in case. And it seemed as if it paid off this time.

"Here you go, you can have this one." Kyle handed one of them a shopping cart.

"Thank you very much, sir!" A girl with short maroon colored hair and orange eyes smiled at Kyle. She was wearing a very beautiful and elegant pink dress with matching high heels. The girl's height looked to be around 5'3.

"It was no problem at all. And by the way, you don't have to call me 'sir', 'cause I'm only 18." Kyle chuckling softly. He looked up and down his girl's figure and noticed that she had nice large breasts. _'She seems very nice so far. And the way she talks makes me think she might be the shy type.'_

"O-Oh right, sorry...Kyle." The girl read the boy's name tag that he had on his shirt. "That's funny, b-because I'm also 18." She blushed lightly. "M-My friend is um...actually, 20 years old." When she said that, her friend's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in disbelief.

Kyle then turned his attention to the other girl, who look annoyed. This girl had waist length black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a lavender colored shirt that had buttons, and a black pleated skirt. _'This chick looks taller than the other one, maybe about 5'8. Her breasts aren't as big it seems, but they still look nice.'_

"Oh yeah and uh, my n-name is Asahi Akemi." Asahi appeared slightly nervous telling her name to this boy, but she had a good reason for doing so.

"I just um, figured that I'd tell you, s-since it isn't fair that you always have to wear a name tag at w-work, even though you may not w-want someone to know your name." Asahi's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink that matched the color of her dress.

"Hm...yeah, you have a good point. But it isn't all that bad, I suppose." Kyle turned to look at the dark haired girl. "So what about you? What's your name?"

The girl just sighed and looked down at her watch, not bothering to answer Kyle's question.

"...Alright look, I really hate it when someone does that right in-front of another person in the middle of a conversation." Kyle's tone sounded quite serious.

After Kyle said that, the dark haired girl just stared at him for a few seconds. She then finally said this to him in her soft and sultry voice, "It's none of your business what my name is."

Asahi giggled and poked her friend on the nose with her index finger. "Come on just tell him, silly girl!"

The girl looked down at Asahi with a confused look. She then sighed and gave in. "Okay fine, you win, Asahi."

Kyle looked back and forth at the two women standing before him and he chuckled lightly. _'This is pretty amusing, actually.'_

"I'm Sabrina." Her voice had no emotion.

"Kanou, Sabrina Kanou... to be exact." Asahi giggled.

Sabrina growled softly. "Yeah... whatever." She was getting annoyed with her overly social friend.

Kyle smiled softly and realized that the manager could come outside at any minute and see him not working. "Oh, I'm sorry to keep you two here! You both should go inside and get the stuff you need. I don't want to keep you out here all night."

"Oh, it's no t-trouble at all, Kyle." Asahi's shy and cute voice really showed.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch again. "He's right... surprisingly. Let's go inside, we have to get a lot of things, and we're wasting our time talking to this loser."

Asahi looked at Kyle, then at Sabrina and she sighed. "Well, I-I guess we'll talk to you later, Kyle! It was n-nice to meet chu~"

Just as the two girls walked away from Kyle with their shopping cart, Sabrina could be heard saying in a hushed voice, "What do you mean 'we'?"

Kyle just laughed to himself quietly. _'Man... I tell ya, that Sabrina chick sure is a bitch. But I really like that Asahi babe. Plus, she has nice tits, too.' _He headed back out to the parking lot.

As the day went on, Kyle kept on thinking about the two girls he met earlier. He really couldn't seem to think about anything else. He figured that they might have already paid for their stuff and left, but he had a small feeling that maybe they were still inside the store.

After debating on if he should continue to work or go inside to look for the girls, Kyle decided on the latter... obviously. He doubled checked to make sure that the shopping carts outside looked good, and then he headed inside the building.

Once he was inside the store, Kyle looked around the immediate area and didn't see the two girls. Soon though, after a few minutes of waiting, Kyle saw them coming out of the cereal section. He smiled brightly and started toward them. _'No sweat.'_

Unfortunately for Kyle, a customer popped up out of nowhere in-front of him, almost scaring him to death. He blinked and looked at the customer. _'Ah jeez, I don't have time for this shit!'_

This customer was an old lady. "Excuse me, could you help me get this item down? It's way too high up for me to get."

Kyle sighed softly and nodded, helping her out rather quickly. He then reluctantly spoke to her for a little while. Once the old lady had left, Kyle looked over to the place he had last seen the girls, but they were gone. His bright smile suddenly changed to a frown.

_'Damn it, I bet they paid and left by now.'_ Kyle looked around his immediate surroundings for the girls and still didn't see them. But, out of pure luck, Kyle spotted them again walking over to a checkout line.

He sighed in relief and put his smile back on his face. He walked over to the cashier line where the girls' were at. He saw that his good friend/co-worker John was the cashier at this line. "Hey John, is it okay if I help you bag for a little bit?"

"Um...sure man, but aren't you supposed to be outside right now?" John had a good point.

"Oh...well er...the front end manager said that I could bag for someone, since the shopping carts are looking good for now." Kyle lied.

"Alright, cool! You can start now." John started to ring up the items for everyone in his line.

After a few customers came and went, it was finally the girls' turn to checkout. They finally noticed the boy from earlier standing there. They apparently hadn't noticed that he was there before, due to the fact that the girls' were either looking at magazines or chatting while they waited in line.

"Hey there! I'm glad to see you two again." Kyle looked down in their shopping cart, which he saw was full of groceries.

Sabrina looked at Kyle and shook her head slightly, making it seem like she didn't feel like talking to him. "And...who said that we were happy to see you?"

Asahi giggled and smiled at Kyle. "You know what, we a-actually could use some um, help with our groceries, that is um...if you don't mind, Mr. Kyle."

Kyle nodded right away. "Sure, it's my job after all."

"Your job? To be what, a loser?" Sabrina smirked.

Kyle laughed at that remark, for some reason. Even though Sabrina was pretty much a bitch, he didn't seem to mind it...too much.

While John and Kyle were bagging all the groceries, Kyle noticed that Sabrina gave him cold looks every once in a while. But, something he did to make himself feel better was to stare at Asahi's large breasts, which she didn't seem to notice him doing.

The thought of having those large, juicy breasts wrapped around his cock made him feel so horny, that it was unbelievable. _'Hell yeah. Boobies!'_

Soon, the two men had finished bagging all the stuff, and Kyle was ready to help the girls' out to their car. "Come on, let's go."

Asahi smiled and wrapped her arm around Sabrina's arm as they walked together behind Kyle, who was pushing the shopping cart for them.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked out of the store and headed to the parking lot. They eventually walked up to a white car when Asahi told him to stop.<p>

"I like the car, but whose is it?" Kyle looked at the girls'.

"It's mine actually, so don't scratch the paint or anything, okay? If you do, I'll pound you." Sabrina glared at him.

Kyle looked at Sabrina. "So um...are you pretty much always like this?"

Sabrina didn't answer Kyle's question. She instead just seemed to ignore him the whole time while he put the bags of groceries inside the trunk of the car. And once Kyle was finished, he closed the trunk and turned to face Asahi.

"So...what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Kyle decided to make a move on her.

"A-actually uh, I think me and Sabrina were going to-" Asahi began to say something, but Sabrina interrupted her by lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

Sabrina cleared her throat. "It's none of your damn business, pal."

Kyle sighed to himself and decided to just forget about that thought, for now. "Alright then, I will see you later... Asahi."

"What about Sabrina?" Asahi giggled lightly.

"...Maybe if she changes her attitude." Kyle's tone turned serious again.

However, Sabrina just rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

And with that, the two girls' took off in the car and Kyle watched as they drove off into the night.

When Kyle's shift was over, he punched out and walked outside to wait for his mom to pick him up. He knew that he should have his drivers' license by now, but he never really felt like driving a car. His mom had scolded him quite a number of times about the matter, but regardless, he never got his license anyway.

"Hey sweetheart I'm over here!"

Kyle heard his mom's voice nearby, but he didn't see her car anywhere. All of a sudden, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey mom, I didn't know you were here." Kyle turned around swiftly to face his mom.

"Yeah, I figured that I would get a few things before going back home." Kyle's mom, named Irina, she smiled at her son.

Irina wasn't too bad looking for being in her early 40's. She had dark blue hair and green eyes, and her usual attire consisted of a long black dress with watching high heels, which was what she was wearing now.

The two of them bought a few items at the store, and they headed back to their house.


	2. Time For Greatness

A few weeks had past since that fateful day, and Kyle hadn't seen the two girls' again. One day when Kyle had a day off from work, Irina drove him to the same shopping center where "Alive & Good" was located, because he wanted to go to the local video game store.

There was a certain game that Kyle was looking for, titled 'Honorfield 9: Call of Resistance', which was a best-seller for the PlayStation 3 system. Kyle walked inside the game store and noticed a few new releases near the main entrance. The game he wanted appeared to be sold out; however, upon further searching, he found only one copy left on the very bottom of the shelf.

_'Lucky!'_ He reached his hand out to grab the game. However, just as he did this, someone else did too. It was...Sabrina.

Their hands touched for a moment, but it wasn't long before she knocked him out of the way and took the copy for herself.

"Don't touch me, loser. Go find your own." Sabrina walked away, flipping her hair indignantly.

Kyle blinked a few times and just stared at Sabrina as he watched her walk into another section in the store. There's only one kind of vulgar display of shamelessness he likes, and that wasn't it.

_'What the hell was that? If she just asked, I might have let her have it.'_ He decided to leave the store, empty-handed.

* * *

><p>After he and his mom got back home, Kyle went up to his room with Asahi and Sabrina on his mind. Even though he liked Asahi more so far, he was the kind of person that always gave people a chance, no matter how mean they seem at first.<p>

He decided to search their names on Facebook to see if they had accounts. He figured that they did, since everyone is pretty much on Facebook nowadays. Asahi did not have an account, but he found that Sabrina did. As expected, she had her profile set to private. Regardless, Kyle pressed the "Send Friend Request" button on Sabrina's page.

After that, he logged off the computer and went downstairs to get a snack.

* * *

><p>It was now Friday, and Kyle had the day off again. He decided to visit the arcade, since he used to go there a lot when he was a little kid. Nowadays, it's only once in a while, but occasionally he'll meet some old friends there. Not this time, however.<p>

He was just in the mood to chill for a bit. He definitely was not prepared to find both Sabrina and Asahi there as well. _'What the- Why are those two here?'_ He instinctively hid from them, even though there really wasn't any reason to.

_'Okay, let's take this slow. Act natural.'_ He walked to the front of the arcade where Sabrina was attempting to catch a stuffed teddy bear for Asahi.

"Look, you almost have it! Just a little more!" Asahi was getting excited at the prospect of having a new "friend", so to speak.

Sabrina didn't appreciate the interruption. "Hold on, Asahi, don't break my concentration!" It was too late. The bear fell out of the claw, their last yen wasted. "Dammit!"

Asahi looked dejected. "Aw... Well, at least you tried."

Kyle took this as an opportunity to step in. "Hey ladies, fancy meeting you here."

"...What the hell? YOU again!" Sabrina look more annoyed than ever.

"Um...yes, it is indeed me." Kyle turned to look at Asahi. He noticed that she was focused on a teddy bear that was inside the crane machine. "Hey, I could help you get that if you want."

Asahi looked at Kyle with a surprised face. "Wow... really? Could you really g-get the bear for me?" Her expression was extremely cute.

Kyle could not resist that face. "Yeah... it's no problem." Kyle inserted yen inside the machine. After failing to get it 5 times, he finally gave up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it for you." Kyle appeared sad.

Asahi nodded slightly and smiled at him. "No need to apologize, Kyle. You tried your best and that's all that matters."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay pal, you've screwed up enough already. Let's go, Asahi." Sabrina grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

Asahi drew her hand back. "Wait, Sabrina! Don't be so hasty. We only just met."

Sabrina was growing impatient. "Don't tell me that you actually want to hang out with this trash? That's ridiculous! We're leaving."

Asahi frowned. "No! You're making me mad, Sabrina. At least let me talk to him for a little longer."

Sabrina was taken aback slightly. A combination of that and the fact that the thought of Asahi's angry face was also cute made her drop her guard. "Fine. Just for a little bit, okay? And make it quick." She shot a sharp glance at Kyle.

Kyle was dumbfounded at the exchange, but pleased at the result.

Asahi walked up to him and pulled her cell phone out. "Could you take yours out t-too, Kyle?" She was whispering so that Sabrina wouldn't hear them.

Kyle complied with lightning speed. "Sure! Here you go." They exchanged addresses via infrared.

Asahi smiled brightly and got in close. "Don't worry about Sabrina, she's just being overprotective." She giggled and ran towards her friend and waved to Kyle. "Talk to you later, okay?"

Kyle just waved back in disbelief at what just happened. _'Wow... Did she really just give me her number? Sweet!'_

In a good mood, but out of money because of that damn machine, he decided to go home and bask in the good feelings for a while.

Once Kyle got back to his house, he ran upstairs and checked his Facebook status. He saw that Sabrina had apparently rejected his friend request.

_'Oh wow, like I couldn't have guessed that.'_ He was about to close his laptop. But he saw something on Sabrina's profile that he did not notice before. Her picture album wasn't on private, which Kyle thought was pretty unusual.

"I should check out her pictures." Kyle clicked on Sabrina's picture album link. He found a bunch of photos that had Sabrina and Asahi in them, either holding hands or laughing together. But he found one photo that was quite interesting. It had Sabrina and Asahi kissing on the lips. Kyle's eyes widened and he suddenly felt a boner rise. "Whoa! This is awesome! And sorta weird too, but... oh well!" He saved the picture to his desktop right away.

He decided to leave it for some "special" time later that evening. He went back to the pictures and saw some familiar scenery. _'Hey, those houses look familiar. Isn't that...'_ He looked closer. "It is! That's next to the shopping district. I know where that is." Upon looking further, Kyle concluded that the house he saw in several pictures must be Sabrina's house.

This new information made his heart beat even faster. He debated whether or not to stop by. On the one hand, it's pretty creepy to just show up out of nowhere. On the other, bringing a gift will make it seem nice, so he decided he would do it after all.

Kyle headed downstairs and saw his mom. "Hey mom, could you maybe drive me to the store? I need to buy some things."

Irina looked at her son. "Sure honey, I'll be waiting in the car."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kyle headed to the house that he discovered thanks to the magic of Facebook. <em>'I wonder if this much food is okay.'<em> Kyle was carrying a bag full of assorted veggies and some fruit. There were cucumbers, bananas, carrots, celery, tomatoes, and others. _'Maybe I bought too much...'_ These thoughts escaped him as he arrived at what should be the house.

_'Well, it's now or never, Kyle.'_ He walked up to the front gate and took a deep breath. "Come on Kyle, you can do this. Just relax, this isn't weird at all, it'll be fine." He reached his hand out to ring the buzzer when he heard some rather strange noises coming from the top level.

He didn't quite get what was going on. He called out, "Hello? It's me, Kyle. Is everything okay up there?" Being the risk taker that he was, he decided to just open the door and walk inside.

Once he was in the house, his heart raced wildly. And no, it wasn't because he just walked inside someone's house without permission. It was because he heard Asahi moaning and the sound of kissing...


	3. You're Fired

Kyle gulped and he went slowly up the stairs, his heart racing even more and he started to sweat. He figured that he could at least check out what was going on and then leave quietly.

He eventually came across a door that was almost completely shut. The noises he heard were coming from inside. He gulped again and tried to look through the crack inbetween the door. He decided to man up and he slightly moved the door forward to get a better view, making sure the door didn't squeak or anything.

His eyes widened and his mouth almost dropped to the floor. He saw Asahi and Sabrina both completely naked, and Sabrina was lying on top of Asahi. He had no idea Sabrina would look this good without any clothes on. _'W-Wow... I guess I never gave her enough credit.'_

"S-Sabrina...! I-I...hold on I think I h-heard something d-downstairs." Asahi was having trouble talking while she was moaning.

"Mm-mm? It's nothing, honey. Don't worry about it." Sabrina assured her friend as she continued to suck on Asahi's tits while squeezing them.

Asahi moaned louder and gasped as Sabrina was kissing her neck while squeezing her tits more. Sabrina then began to squeeze Asahi's ass while she was smooching on her neck. Asahi moaned even more and closed her eyes, letting Sabrina do whatever she wanted.

Sabrina moved her head to Asahi's face and they kissed deeply on the lips. Asahi slipped her tongue into Sabrina's mouth and they battled with their tongues.

Kyle continued to watch the awesome action for about 15 minutes or so. _'Goddamn, this is incredible!'_ He didn't bother hiding his obvious boner in his pants.

Just as Sabrina was about to get creative with her fingers, Kyle accidentally dropped his bag of groceries like a bumbling fool.

"H-Huh? What was that? D-did you hear something?" Asahi's lips were against Sabrina's lips.

Sabrina froze in mid-action. "I think you might be right...stay here." Sabrina pulled her lips from Asahi's and she quickly grabbed a wooden sword she had lying around. She proceeded to investigate the noise at the door.

However, by that time, Kyle was already out of the front gate and running as fast as he could. _'FUCK! Why the hell did I do that?'_ He was darting at light speed.

Sabrina quickly opened the door and charged at nothing. "Hyaaaa!" She stepped on a stray cucumber and slipped. "Agh! Ouch..." She rubbed her behind and noticed the bag of vegetables in front of the door. _'What the hell? Who left this bag here?'_ She looked inside and found several food products, some quite phallic-shaped.

Asahi came do the door after hearing the thud. "Sabrina, are you okay? What happened?" She saw her on the floor with a banana in one hand and a carrot in the other. She blushed hard. "I-If you want to use those, I-I guess we can..." Asahi looked away and fidgeted, her hands near her most sensitive spot.

Sabrina was still extremely confused, but also very aroused. "Uh... Okay, why not?"

Asahi blushed brightly and winked at Sabrina.

"You're so cute, Asahi." Sabrina's sexy tone really came out, and she walked back over to the bed with some new items.

Were it not for Asahi, Sabrina would have checked the receipt and discovered the peeping Tom's identity. Instead, the girls' simply started to screw each other, while Kyle didn't get anything.

While the two girls had their fun, Kyle finally made it home, out of breath and grateful that he escaped by the skin of his teeth. It would be some time before he noticed the bag missing from his possession.

To kill some time, Kyle proceeded to take care of some "business", if you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyle was still thinking about what he'd seen. After all, it's hard not to. Besides that, he was wondering how he'd face the two again. He had entered their home and seen something he shouldn't have. And there was still the question of whether or not he'd been found out. It may be only a matter of time.<p>

_'Man, I've done it now. There's no way I'm getting out of this one.' _He knew that the inevitable would happen. It's not uncommon to get caught up in the moment, but you have man up to the consequences. Lost in these thoughts, he was startled when his phone buzzed. It was a text from none other than Sabrina herself.

_'Oh shit, this is it. It's over. Should I even bother reading it?'_ Dejected, he decided that things couldn't be worse than they are now and reluctantly opened his phone to view the message.

"Kyle - Meet me at the arcade at 3 PM. I'll be waiting," Kyle read the message out loud. He was surprised that she didn't end up cussing him out or anything. _'Hm...weird. Might as well go anyway. Maybe it won't be so bad.'_ Kyle downstairs and put his shoes on. He headed out the front door and he went to the arcade.

Unfortunately, he ended up being a few minutes late. He did however spot Sabrina standing in-front of the arcade, and her face didn't look angry at all. As he proceeded over to her, he noticed that she was by herself. That took him by surprise, since he was hoping Asahi would be here too, just in case he wasn't able to handle Sabrina's attitude alone.

"I'm glad you came." Sabrina watched Kyle's movements closely.

"Y-Yeah...so um...what did you want, anyway?"

"Well, first of all, I am bi-sexual... as you might have guessed by what you saw yesterday." Sabrina was trying to hide her bitchy side.

_'Bi-sexual? I was thinking more like lesbian, but this is a lot better.'_ Kyle continued to listen to what she had to say.

"Second, me and Asahi are in a relationship. Yes, she is also bi." Sabrina blushed slightly.

Kyle was feeling a bit better now that he decided that Sabrina wasn't going to cap him. He looked at her and noticed the blush. _'Wow, I never thought that she would blush like that.'_ "So... that explains why you don't seem to really like me that much."

"Well yeah, except I don't dislike guys all together. I'm just not into you, that's all." Sabrina smirked slightly.

"Oh, I see." Kyle's tone had no emotion in it.

Sabrina got closer to him. "Anyway, I don't want you to steal Asahi away from me. You got that, pal? If I see you making another move on her, I'll tear you limb from limb. Understand?" Her voice was quite harsh.

Kyle gulped and stared at her. "I uh... y-yes I understand. But...I'm... you know, sorry about what happened. You know, about yesterday and everything." Kyle seemed pretty nervous.

Sabrina sighed and didn't say anything for a minute or so. She then said to him, "Whatever. I'm not too happy about it, but I figure you might as well know what's going on, at least. So...yeah."

Kyle nodded slightly. "I really am sorry. I mean it. If not for watching you and Asahi, then for sneaking into your house without knocking." He now appeared quite embarrassed.

"Yeah, what the fuck was that all about? I didn't know you had any balls to do that in the first place." Sabrina smirked slightly again.

Kyle was shocked at how Sabrina was taking this. He had calculated that at this point, he should have been completely devastated and thrown into a trash can. _'The hell's goin' on here?'_ In response to Sabrina's last statement, Kyle just laughed and was ready to leave. However, a quick question popped up in his head. "By the way, how in the hell did you get my cell phone number?"

"Oh, from Asahi of course." Sabrina giggled lightly.

"Of course." Kyle nodded in agreement, remembering when he and Asahi had exchanged numbers previously. "You know everything that goes on with her, huh?"

"Always. She's shy and naive. I have to protect her from all the rabid wolves out there. Like you, pervert." This time, she said it without any bitterness in her voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kyle. He laughed again, nervously, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see, it's just that-"

Sabrina stopped him. "You're fun to tease." She smiled softly and started to walk away. She whispered in a soft voice, "Maybe you're not so bad after all..."

Kyle didn't get a chance to hear it clearly, since she was already leaving, but he could have sworn that he heard her say "Maybe you're a badass after all." _'I must be imagining things. All this craziness is getting to my head.'_

It was only afterward that he realized he had work today and was supposed to punch in at 3:00. _'It's already half past, I'm so late! Dammit, that's gonna cut into my vacation time. Better get moving.' _He wondered if the discussion today was going to be the end of his problems. Somehow, he had a feeling that they've only just begun.

* * *

><p>Kyle arrived at work in a flurry. He hurriedly punched in and hoped the boss wouldn't tear him a new one. This would depend on whether or not they encountered each other at the time. And of course, they did. He heard someone clearing his throat behind him. He turned around to find the very man that would make his day even worse.<p>

"O-Oh, hello Mr. Takahashi. Just... you know, getting ready for work and everything... haha." He was quite nervous to be around this man.

James Takahashi, Kyle's boss who was also Japanese, was not one to beat around the bush or tolerate poor work ethics. "No excuses! Get your ass to aisle six and clean up that spill. We don't run a pig sty here, so move it!" He handed Kyle a mop and bucket.

Nothing more needed to be said.

Kyle was mopping absentmindedly, still thinking about the infamous discussion with Sabrina and the events that led to it. He spent much longer at that than he needed to. Worse, a customer had to ask him three times to get his attention. He finally noticed that it was the same old lady from that day he first met the girls'. "Oh, sorry ma'am, can I help you?" Kyle briefly left the scene to help her out.

In any case, Kyle totally forgot about the mop and the wet floor he left behind. Even worse, there wasn't a wet floor sign at the area where the spill was.

Later that day, Kyle still had forgotten about the spill.

"What's the matter?" John saw that Kyle wasn't looking too good. "And don't say you didn't get enough sleep, we got the afternoon shift."

Kyle sighed. "Nah, it's nothing like that. Just thinking about stuff. Things have been kinda wild lately."

"Wild how? Gimme some details." John wouldn't stop prying.

"I'm not naming names, but here's the short version." Kyle proceeded to explain things for the duration of the break.

"Well... Damn." John was trying to make sense of it all. "You're right, that's nuts. I don't know if I should envy you or pity you."

"Please, spare me the routine." Kyle wasn't up for it today. "What should I do?"

"Beats me." John shrugged. "You figure that if the mighty John Ritter is unable to come up with a solution to your problem, you're a shit outta luck, dude." He was trying to make himself sound high and mighty.

Kyle just laughed at John. "Oh, the mighty John Ritter, you say? Ha, don't make me laugh even harder than I already am."

"Hey, leave that for later. Gotta get back to work." John got up and dusted himself off. "Don't lose your head over it. I think it might work out better than you think."

Kyle was confused. "So, really nothing at all? Oh great." He sighed as he watched John go back inside the store.

Apparently forgetting that John went back inside for a reason, Kyle plopped on his back and stared at the sky, running through things yet again. He was kinda tired from it all and didn't notice himself drift off to sleep.

...

"KYYYYLLLEEE!" Takahashi's yell woke him from his sleep.

"Agh!" Kyle shot up and rubbed his eyes. "What's happening? Where's the fire?"

"Kyle, you fool!" Takahashi stomped right up to his face. "I realize that you have been doing a good job so far, but what you did today is unforgivable!"

"Huh? Where is this coming from all of a-" Kyle was cut off by Mr. Takahashi.

"Not only do you come late, but you ditch your cleaning duty and take a 2-hour break? You didn't even put up a fucking wet floor sign, we almost had a few people slip! Do you have any fucking idea how terrible that is? Damn it, Kyle! This is the last straw! You're fired, effective immediately! Turn in your uniform and get the hell out of here. NOW!"

Kyle couldn't do anything but stammer. "But I- But you- I mean- Ugh... Yes, sir." In just a few minutes, he was jobless on top of everything else.

'This is the worst week of my life. At least there's nowhere to go but up.' And up, indeed, is what would be the case in some ways. But for today, he had nothing left to do but go home in defeat.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday morning and Kyle was still in bed at 10:00. A standard affair on the weekends, but this time the reasons were obvious. After he finally woke up at around noon, he felt extremely bored and he decided to give Asahi a call for the first time.<p>

_'Hey, not like I've got anything else to do. Might as well give it a shot.'_ Still, having thought that, he couldn't bring himself to do it on the first try. He picked up the phone and put it down, repeating this several times.

_'Come on, just do it. Press the buttons, make the call, not that hard... In concept.'_ He breathed in and out a few times and cleared his voice. Then, he did it.

Asahi's phone rang. Her ringtone was a cute one, as expected. Possibly from an opening to an anime or something.

"Hello! Is that you, Kyle?"

Silence. "...Um hello, you there Kyle?" Asahi was getting worried.

There was more silence. Finally, Kyle worked up the courage to speak. "Y-Yeah, hi. It's me. I was just calling to see how things were goin', you know, and stuff." He was clearly nervous.

Asahi noticed that right away in his voice. "You don't have to be so nervous, Kyle. I'm g-glad that you called. I'm sorry I didn't text you um...or anything after we exchanged n-numbers. S-Sabrina took my phone for herself that day, can you believe that? She's so silly sometimes," Asahi giggled lightly.

Kyle could finally get a word in. "Well, uh, actually, I was wondering if you'd, uh, mind maybe coming over? To my house and stuff? I can give you my address, I mean if you want, today that is." He was started to mess up his grammar.

"I'd love to! Oh, hang on, that's Sabrina calling. I'll be right back with you, okay?" Asahi switched to Sabrina and told her about the visit. Sabrina wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it, so she had no choice but to tag along.

Asahi switched back to Kyle. "Hey, great news! Sabrina wants to come over, too. We'll stop by later. I have to go now, bye!" She rung up without another word.

Before Kyle could say anything, the conversation was over. "Hello? Asahi?" He closed the phone and sighed again. _'Dammit, I wanted it to just be the two of us. Well, I can take it or leave it, so I might as well take it.'_ He swiftly cleaned up the place for the visit.


	4. Ramen Is Good

About an hour later, Kyle heard the doorbell ring. He flew down the stairs and stood in front of the door fixing his hair for a few seconds. Another deep breath and he opened it at last. "Hey there! Come on in."

"Hi Kyle, thanks for inviting us!" Asahi turned to Sabrina. "Aren't you coming?"

Sabrina reluctantly entered. She knew she had to, but she didn't necessarily like it. "Ugh, fine."

They all sat in the living room where Kyle had put out some freshly-brewed green tea. Sabrina was the first to speak. "Why ask us to come over all of a sudden?"

_'I never asked you to come'. _Kyle looked at Sabrina. "Well, the thing is I, uh, kinda... Well, I lost my job yesterday. I could use the company, you know?"

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Asahi was sympathetic towards his plight. "Why would they do that?"

Kyle didn't want to say that it was because he was thinking about certain things. "I screwed up pretty badly. The boss was pissed. It wasn't gonna last forever, anyway. It's just that now, I dunno what to do."

Sabrina piped up. "And that's our problem because...?"

Asahi gave her girlfriend a disapproving look. "Stop that, be nice. It's important to have friends to talk to in these times. Hey, I have an idea!" She put down her cup. "Why don't we all go out for lunch today? It'll be our treat. M-Maybe that will lift your spirit!"

Kyle certainly liked the idea. "I can't have you treat me. It just wouldn't feel right. But if you wanna go somewhere, I'm game. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I-I was thinking-" Asahi was interrupted by Sabrina.

"My family owns a ramen shop that is very popular in our town. Let's go there." Sabrina knew that the shop would be the easiest place to keep an eye on Kyle. She knew every square inch of it like the back of her hand.

Needless to say, Kyle was oblivious to this reasoning.

Asahi smiled and kissed Sabrina lightly on her lips. "Oh, you're so smart, Sabrina! That's a great idea!" She apparently forgot that Kyle was right in the very same room with them.

Sabrina blushed and pushed Asahi away lightly and noticed that Kyle had witnessed this. She felt even more embarrassed now.

Kyle's eyes widened and he almost choked on the tea he was drinking when he saw that happen. _'What the hell? That was great! I mean, yeah they are in a relationship and everything, but...hm. I guess I just didn't think Asahi would have the courage to do that right in-front of me.'_ "R-Ramen sounds really good, actually." He figured that it was cheap enough to not leave a dent in his wallet.

"Alright, let's head out, then." Sabrina quickly exited Kyle's house.

Asahi and Kyle followed behind her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the shop after about a half an hour of walking. Looking at it from the outside, it was clear that there really wasn't any space to be living inside the shop. However, since the ramen there was apparently loved by all, Sabrina's family was able to get a sweet deal on a house right next to the district.<p>

The shop was busy as usual, especially during these peak hours. The line is always long at this time, but Sabrina can always make room as the owner's daughter.

She went in first. "Ooooy, dad! I brought some friends for lunch!"

A rather burly man was working behind the counter. His appearance wasn't that impressive, but he looked like a person who you wouldn't want to miss with. He had red eyes and dark purple hair, which made him stand out even more Kyle. As for his age, he looked to be in his mid 40's.

Despite making a seemingly impossible number of orders, he immediately responded to Sabrina. "It's always good to see my lovely girl show up with friends! Have you thought about working the shop with your old man yet?"

Sabrina would always deny. "I don't want to work here, dad, I told you like a hundred times already! Try not to embarrass me today."

Asahi interjected in the conversation. She was very familiar with the place and was quite comfortable there. "Hello again, Mr. Kanou." She bowed moderately, as is the custom.

Mr. Kanou was just as happy to see Asahi. "Welcome, welcome! Stop by any time, I'll take care of ya. So, what'll it be today?" It was only then that he noticed the third guest. "Hang on a minute. Haven't seen you before. Wait your turn like everyone else."

Sabrina spoke up first. "He's one of the friends I brought. He insisted on coming and wouldn't shut up about it, so I had to bring him." Sabrina's tone was surprisingly calm.

Before Kyle could correct that, Mr. Kanou grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and threatened the poor boy. "Why... you no good punk! You stay the hell away from my daughter, ya hear? Don't even think about getting any ideas, or you'll regret it!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, while Asahi fidgeted and stuttered. However, a fair-skinned woman with a smooth complexion for her age swung a cast iron frying pan out of nowhere, striking Mr. Kanou in the back of the head.

"Agh, dammit! What're you doin-" Mr. Kanou started to say as he turned around and was silenced immediately by yet another slap in his face.

Mrs. Kanou could be really scary at times, but she was very attractive. She had blue eyes and long silver hair, and she looked to be in her late 30's. "Now now, dear. You can't go around threatening your customers with knives. We'll lose business." Her voice was quite sexy sounding. "Welcome to our humble shop. Any friend of Sabrina's is a friend of mine." She smiled warmly.

Kyle then noticed the two nametags Sabrina's parents had on. The father's name was Itsuki, and the mother's name was Yuriko. _'Hmm...I see.'_

Asahi had finally calmed down now that the situation was resolved. "Oh, thank goodness, it's great when we can all get along." Asahi giggled lightly.

Sabrina was about to die of embarrassment. "Look, can we just sit down already, please? You know what, let's do that." She grabbed Asahi by the hand and Kyle by the collar and dragged them to a table.

Once the three of them were finally seated, Kyle grabbed a menu that was lying next to him and he searched through the different choices. As he was looking at his menu, Kyle couldn't help but notice that Yuriko was quite the looker herself. Like mother like daughter, you could say.

Unfortunately, there was no time to dwell on that. Four rude guys that were not good looking whatsoever had cut the line and entered into the shop. Each of them had on a similar attire, consisting of black leather jackets with matching pants and black shoes. Also, all four of them had hair gel on, making their hair look shiny. They sat down at the only empty table, the one next to the Sabrina's group. They were quick to bark for some food.

One of the punks yelled out in an annoying tone, "Hey, who's wife do you gotta screw to get some grub around here?"

It was obvious that they were new customers. No one messes with this shop's owner and gets away unscathed. It would seem, however, that their attentions were brought to something else. They couldn't help but notice Asahi and her ample assets at the table next to them.

One of them got up and approached her, with the others soon following. "What's a babe like you doing with a bunch of chumps like these? Ditch these losers and come sit with us."

Asahi was clearly scared. "N-No thank you, I'd r-rather not, if that's o-okay with you..."

At this point, both Itsuki and Sabrina were ready to just about murder these fools. That would prove to be unnecessary, as Kyle had reached his limit as well and confronted the offender. "Alright, that's enough!" Kyle stood up and got in front of Asahi. Seeing this, Yuriko held her husband and daughter back.

But, Sabrina wasn't too happy with the fact that Kyle was stepping in. "Come on, he can't do anything to help Asahi! Let me step in, mom!" Sabrina grunted and tried to escape her mom's grip. But Yuriko wouldn't let her go.

It was time for Kyle to prove his worth, even though the rowdy customers were not pleased.

The punk leader smirked at Kyle. "Who the fuck are you? Sit down before I kick your ass, twig boy."

Another punk shoved Kyle rather hard out of the way. But, Kyle had to keep his cool. "I'm warning you, I won't give you a second chance. Leave now assholes." He stood his ground.

The third punk swiftly grabbed Kyle by his shirt and threw him into another table, spilling bowls and ramen everywhere. The dude yelled out, "That's it, weak-ass, you're dead!"

"Fuck, I'm not watching this anymore!" Sabrina got away from her mother and she pulled out her trusty wooden sword. No sooner had the words come out of the punk's mouth that he received a blow to the head with the wooden sword. It knocked him out immediately.

Sabrina then turned to face the other three punks. "You want some too, you rotten bastards? Huh?"

The three idiot punks just ran out of the shop without another word. What a bunch of pussies.

Asahi was happy now that the dude's were finally gone. "I-Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine." Sabrina kissed Asahi's cheek. She then looked over to the table where Kyle was. "I don't know if he is, though."

Kyle rubbed his head. "Ow, dammit. That hurt." He saw a hand stretch out to help him. "Oh, thanks."

"Haha, no problem, kid." Itsuki helped pull Kyle back up. "We had it covered, as you can see. But you know something? Even though you failed miserably, you stood up for the shop and my precious girls'. Asahi is like a daughter to me, and I appreciate what you tried to do. You're all right in my book, kid!" He slapped Kyle on the back rather hard and caused him to cough a few times.

Yuriko also approached the group. "Well, how about we clean this up and serve up some ramen? I think you've all earned a bowl on the house."

After awhile of cleaning up, the ramen was served and everyone had a great time in the end. However, this would not be the last time our three characters would see those stupid-ass punks.


	5. Movie Date

Kyle was tossing and turning in bed. He had finally managed to get to sleep after his tiredness forced him. It had been a busy few days recently and there was a lot on his mind. He didn't end up having the most peaceful rest, and what didn't help was the annoying buzzing sound that his cell phone made each time he received a new text message. His phone had buzzed three times during a five minute period. Eventually, Kyle gave up on his sleep and he finally rolled over to attend to the messages.

_'Who could be contacting me at this hour?'_ He then realized that it was actually 9 AM. Not too unreasonable. He opened up his phone quickly and saw that the text messages were from Asahi. After he read the messages and sort of skipped over a few lines, Kyle felt extremely happy.

"She wants to go to the movies today? Alllrighhtt!" Kyle was overloaded with joy. He felt so much happiness all of a sudden, but then...that joy faded away just as quickly as it came. He noticed a line in another text that said that Sabrina was coming along as well. _'Oh shit...'_

He sighed and shook his head. But, after thinking it over a bit more, he figured that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, Asahi would be there, and that fact made Kyle smile instantly. So with that thought on his mind repeating over and over again, Kyle got up from the bed and yawned, walking into the bathroom.

After he took a shower and got dressed, Kyle headed downstairs and ate breakfast with his mom. He didn't tell his mom about the date he had that night. He figured that he would tell her a bit later.

Soon enough, 6:00 PM had arrived. As expected, Kyle never told his mom about the date. He was currently in his room, making sure he looked good enough to present himself to the girls', and he didn't notice his mom walking into his room unannounced.

"Honey, why are you getting all dressed up?" Irina looked at her son and smiled as she noticed how blue he looked.

He had on a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans, making him appear as if he belonged in the music video for the popular song 'I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Dee'. "O-Oh mom I uh...didn't hear you come in. I actually have a date tonight...with two girls'." He checked his face in the mirror quickly. _'Not the picture of perfection, but still good enough.'_ He slapped his cheeks with both hands and shook his head. He felt very refreshed right now.

"You... what? Oh my God, that is amazing news, dear! I hope you treat those two girls' well. And who knows, you might even get lucky with them afterwards." Irina smiled brightly.

"M-Mom... stop it, that's crazy talk!" Kyle blushed even more as his mom was embarrassing him.

Then suddenly, the door bell rung. "Oh, I guess they're here now." Kyle finished getting ready.

Irina nodded and both of them headed down the stairs. Once at the door, Irina opened it and studied the two girls' standing before her. She didn't expect two girls' that were so good looking. "Oh my! You two look so beautiful! Kyle is very lucky."

Kyle walked to the door and looked at Asahi, who was smiling brightly. Sabrina just had a plain look on her face when Kyle looked at her as well. He then focused his attention on what they were wearing. Asahi had on the same thing she was wearing the day they first met, a white dress with matching high heels. Sabrina was wearing the same attire, but instead the colors were black.

"You two are looking really...really great tonight." Kyle smiled at them.

"T-Thank you, Kyle!" Asahi returned Kyle's smile.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, uh... thanks. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Kyle laughed and was about to leave the house when Irina grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, wait up there, mister. I wanna know the names of these two beauties."

"Oh, my name is Asahi Akemi." Asahi giggled cutely.

"I'm Sabrina." She said flatly.

Irina looked at them and then poked her son on his nose. "You REALLY are going to have to take care of them tonight. If I find out you messed this date up, I'll forbid you from dating for a whole year."

"What the hell, mom! A whole year! Okay, first of all, I'm not a kid anymore. And second, I should have my own rights and...and stuff." Kyle's tone was quite goofy sounding.

Irina just giggled lightly. "I'm just kidding, hon. Have a great time with my son, Asahi and Sabrina."

The gang of three went out to Sabrina's car, with Asahi in the passenger seat and Sabrina took the driver's seat. Kyle got in the back and waved to his mom as they took off.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the theater, the three of them got out and they had to now decide on which movie to see.<p>

Sabrina thought she had a good one picked out. "It's called 'Get to Da Choppa'. There's a famous Austrian actor playing the lead role. Or so I hear."

"Hm, alright... that sounds good." Kyle nodded. "Asahi, do you like these kinds of movies?"

"W-Well, I heard that it's kind of violent b-but... it could be fun." Asahi was anticipating some scary moments. The loudness of movies in theaters certainly didn't help, either.

Sabrina reassured her. "Don't worry, I'll be there." She patted Asahi on the head and kissed her cheek.

Kyle figured that maybe Sabrina would pay for the tickets. After all, her family does own that ramen shop.

"Kyle, go and pay for our tickets. The line's pretty short. Go on now." Sabrina was quite serious about this.

Kyle's eyes widened in disbelief. _'What the FUCK!'_ "W-What? Me? Why?" Kyle was quite shocked. It was strange to make a recently unemployed person shell out the cash.

Sabrina made a devious face. "Or...should I-" She was cut off by Kyle before she could finish.

Kyle decided to comply right away. "Fine, I'll do it." He didn't want to think about what Sabrina was going to say, had she finished her sentence.

After getting the tickets and walking in, Kyle started to look for the correct theater room. They arrived fashionably late since there's so many commercials before the movie. However, as they walked by the concessions stand, Sabrina cleared her throat.

Kyle just looked at her in a way that said, 'Seriously?'

Luckily for him, Asahi always had a habit of bringing her own food to the movies, inside her purse. There were chocolate bars and hard candies and delicious gummy treats.

She stopped Kyle as he reluctantly shuffled over to the stand. "You don't have to buy anything if you don't want to. I have some right he-" She almost let the whole place know that she brought in something she shouldn't have, thanks to the theater rules. Sabrina covered Asahi's mouth just in time.

Kyle got the message, though, and was cheering on the inside. _'Yes! I love you, Asahi! You saved me from certain wallet destruction.'_ He was considerably happier after that.

They eventually reached the right room and went inside. It was actually one of those small ones, nice and cozy. It was already dark, and sure enough, there were commercials playing. But the movie would start soon.

They chose the side seats since it was Asahi's favorite spot to sit. Of course, Kyle wanted to six next to her, but Sabrina would have none of that, and she sat next to Asahi instead. Kyle sat disappointingly next to Sabrina on the other side, so he was next to the aisle. Kyle then noticed that there were no other people in the theater, interestingly enough. _'Well, maybe this won't be so bad. We're ALMOST alone with each other.'_

The movie started shortly thereafter. Overall, it wasn't anything too notable. There were plenty of explosion effects and lots of thick accents. As expected, Asahi wasn't too pleased about the whole thing. She clung to Sabrina, making Kyle wish he was in her shoes for the time being.

_'Damn, that should be me there!'_ He gritted his teeth in both frustration and longing.

After all the nonsense going on in the film, Asahi wasn't feeling too well. "I-I think I need to g-go to the b-bathroom." All the noise was making her a little sick.

Sabrina cradled her head. "Sure thing, come with me." She turned to Kyle. "Outta our way, dummy."

Kyle just sort of tucked his legs in as best he could while they squeezed past him. An experience that turned out to be interesting, to say the least. Sabrina moved by with her back to him, offering him a nice view of her butt. _'I didn't know Sabrina's ass looked that good.'_

Asahi was facing the front as she tried to move past Kyle next. She didn't succeed and ended up falling tits-first into Kyle's face. He let out a muffled yell in surprise. "Mmmfff-mmfff!" He had accidentally grabbed her breasts with his hands as well.

Asahi let out a cute moan. "Mnh~! S-Sorry K-Kyle...! W-Wait, not t-there!" She was caught up in the moment and forgot to get back up, putting her hands on Kyle's shoulders.

Sabrina quickly pulled her off and away from Kyle. She promptly punched him in the head and face multiple times. "You stupid idiot! What the fuck do you think you're doing to her? I should kick you in the balls for that! You goddamn son of a bitch!" She continued to pound him and cuss him out.

Kyle's head was still spinning from the experience when he felt a sharp pain in the places where Sabrina was hitting him. "Ouch! Damn it, hold on! Hold on a minute! STOP YOU BITCH!" That last line finally got through to Sabrina.

Asahi calmed her friend down. "Wait, Sabrina! Don't hurt him, it was an accident!"

Sabrina did eventually stop and looked at Asahi. "Ugh... Let's just call it a day. This was a stupid idea, anyway. I...I..." She started to feel a bit tired and then she collapsed on top of Kyle.

"Whoa! Sabrina, you okay?" Kyle wrapped his arms around her back to hold her up slightly.

The sickest one in the room, it turns out, wasn't Asahi after all. Sabrina had a fever all along and couldn't hide it anymore. That last expenditure of energy put her over the edge.

"Let's get her home... HURRY!" Asahi was in a fit.

Kyle nodded quickly and they both helped Sabrina back to the car outside. Asahi drove them back to Sabrina's house, while Kyle stayed in the back seats with Sabrina in his lap. Her parents were at the shop, and Asahi had a spare key in her purse to the house.

Once they got to the house, Asahi gave Kyle instructions. "I'll get some water ready, you take her to her room!" She was surprisingly reliable in this case.

Kyle nodded and used all of his strength to get Sabrina to her room. He was completely exhausted once he reached the room and he laid her on the bed_. 'Man, where does she get all this weight? She'd kill me if I said that, though.'_

He covered Sabrina up with her covers and he looked around her room. Not like he could help it, being in there and all. Plus, he didn't have a chance to really look at her room during that...errm...incident previously.

It was surprisingly girly-like, or what one might think a girly room looks like. There were light colors for all the coverings, pretty decorations, stuffed animals that were most likely gifts from Asahi... and it was all spinning in circles in Kyle's eyes.

He plopped down next to Sabrina on her bed and he closed his eyes, enjoying this somewhat peaceful moment. He also needed to rest after that little assault Sabrina had given him at the theater.


	6. Amusment Park's Are Amusing

Kyle wasn't too happy with the outings he'd had with Sabrina and Asahi so far. There was always something going on that made things turn out bad. Nothing went right, and though there were some good moments, the whole thing always ended up getting screwed in the ass.

Especially when dealing with what happened a few night ago...when Kyle, Asahi and Sabrina went to the movies. After Sabrina had awoken from being sick and noticed that Kyle was lying next to her on the bed, she went absolutely crazy. And ever since that night, Kyle hadn't seen or spoken to the girls' again. However, on the bright side, Kyle kept on thinking about how amazing Asahi's tits felt when he accidentally squeezed them. Even better than he originally thought they'd feel like. So big, so soft, so delicate...oh yeah!

_'Today's gonna be different! I know it.'_ Kyle reached to get his cell phone. He gathered up some courage, and he called Asahi's cell. Unfortunately, she didn't answer. _'Maybe she's out or something... Damn. I'll try again later.'_

As he finished the thought, he slapped himself on the forehead. _'D'oh! Of course, that's what texts are for! I'm really stupid sometimes.'_ And there's one particular girl we all know who would agree with that fact.

He was just about to send a text message when he got one himself. It was Asahi responding to his call. It read, 'Sorry! I was in the shower, but I'm out now. Call me =^.^='.

Kyle's jaw almost hit the ground. He began to imagine all sorts of things. He soon snapped out of it though, and he called her back. This time, of course, she picked up right away.

"H-Hello?" Asahi sounded pretty nervous.

This only drove the thoughts in Kyle's mind even further in the gutter. _'S-She's probably only in her t-towel right now! Wow, I wish I could see her!'_ He remembered to answer. "Oh yeah, hi. Are you free today? The amusement park is having a 2-for-1 special and I was wondering if maybe we could go. You know, me and you?"

"I'd love to! Let me just text Sabrina and let her know the time so she can-" Asahi was interrupted by Kyle making a grunting sound.

"No, wait! I meant..." Kyle didn't have the courage to say he wanted to be alone with her. "Never mind." He leaned on the wall and sunk to the floor in dismay. He barely tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but it didn't work. "Fine. I'll meet you there whenever it's good for you...I guess." By this point, he was sprawled on the floor.

"I want to get there early so we have time to do everything! I'll tell Sabrina to pick you up at 12:00." Asahi stopped suddenly, as if there were more to say.

"You won't be with her?" Kyle was suspecting something fishy. Then all of a sudden, Kyle started to hear Asahi moaning on the other end of the line. He also heard Sabrina's voice, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. And "make-out" was a good way to describe the situation.

"U-Um, well I... I have to g-go now, Kyle!" Asahi hung up without waiting for a response, leaving Kyle with nothing but silence.

_'Whoa...awesome. Asahi in a towel, with Sabrina too. Uhuhuhu... Barely covering... I can almost see...'_ He suddenly felt an urge to take care of something really quick.

* * *

><p>Sabrina showed up in her car a little early. Kyle looked out of his bedroom window and saw that she was alone in her car.<p>

_'Man, this is gonna suck. Why do I have to be alone with her? This will be so awkward.'_ He sighed. She honked the horn a few times and he knew that there was no escaping it. He didn't bother to check his appearance, there was no point. He stepped outside and reached for the car door. He half-suspected that Sabrina would just drive off and drag him over the street. Surprisingly, and thankfully, she didn't do so.

Kyle got into the back seat and mumbled to Sabrina a simple, "Hi."

Sabrina didn't say anything. She hit the gas and headed towards Asahi's place...or so Kyle thought. She made a few strange turns and stopped in a place where few people would see or hear them.

"Alright, Kyle...listen up." Sabrina turned her head to face Kyle in the back seat.

Kyle blinked and just stared at Sabrina and listened to what she had to say.

"I don't want to see you do anything that will screw up this little trip. If you do, I'll make sure you'll never see Asahi again. She's mine, got it? So just back off, pal." Sabrina was quite harsh.

Kyle's eyes widened. He stared at Sabrina and was feeling very angry. "Look Sabrina...I...I really do like Asahi. And you treating me like shit isn't going to make her feel any better. So why don't YOU just back off, and let Asahi choose one of us? I mean, you can't deny the fact that Asahi likes me, too. Come on now Sab-" Kyle was interrupted by Sabrina punching him in the face.

"Shut up. Just shut up, Kyle. I hate you so much." Sabrina's voice was as cold as can be. She started up the car and drove off. With that, they began their silent drive to pick up Asahi.

Kyle's mouth opened to say something, but he stopped himself and just sighed loudly. He figured that Sabrina won for now. _'Oh wait...she usually always wins.'_ Then, Kyle started to think about something he hadn't thought about before. When or how did Asahi and Sabrina met anyway? While he thought of the possibilities and such, Kyle still felt extremely pissed off at Sabrina.

Kyle figured that being stuck in a metal box in this situation wasn't the most fun thing in the world. But he knew that things would get better once they picked up Asahi.

In time, they did indeed arrive at the house. Asahi was already outside and waved at them, smiling brightly. She got into the passenger seat, oblivious to everything... as usual.

"Hooray! I can't wait to get there. This is so exciting!" Asahi was positively bubbly today, even more than she normally was.

Sabrina acted completely natural and gave Asahi a quick kiss on her lips, and Asahi kissed her back.

Kyle gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in jealously and rage.

Sabrina smiled at her cute girlfriend. "I know you love amusement parks. You want to go on the new ride they opened up, don't you?"

Asahi nodded. "Yep, yep! It looks like so much fun!"

Kyle decided to get a word in. "New ride? I didn't hear about that. What is it?"

Asahi looked back at him and winked. "Hehe, it's a secret! You'll know when we're there."

Once they got there, Kyle looked around the immediate area. It was stationed on a pier coming off the coast. The beach was fairly crowded, but still not enough to stop the three of them from having fun. Kyle's thoughts then immediately drifted to Asahi in a swimsuit.

The face he was making was obvious, apparently, since Sabrina slapped him. "Get your head outta the clouds, we're here."

Kyle rubbed his slapped cheek and sighed.

They all got out of the car, and Asahi was already heading into the park. She bypassed the main line and showed a slip of paper to the ticket agent, who then let her in without a word. She turned around to address the others. "Hurry up, let's go!"

Kyle was confused at first. Then the realization hit him. _'A seasonal or pre-ordered pass? Dammit! The special deal doesn't apply to those. I didn't even think about it. What am I gonna do now?'_ He heard an indignant cough at his side.

Sabrina was looking away and held out a pass in his direction. "Asahi told me to get one for you, as a sort of... thanks for the movie tickets." She blushed slightly. "So I'm not doing this for you, okay? Don't get any ideas!" She then shoved the pass in his hand and stormed ahead.

Kyle was just standing there and scratching his head. _'Well, whatever. Saves me time and money, so I'll take it.'_ He looked around and realized that he suddenly lost sight of the girls'.

_'What the... S-So that was her plan all along? That stupid fucking bitch!'_ He threw his fists at the sky and shouted. "SABRINAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>After spending a good 20-30 minutes running around looking for them, Kyle had finally found the girls' next to a concessions stand. He noticed that Asahi had brought her own food as usual, and so the girls' were just there waiting for him.<p>

Sabrina spoke up first. "Took you long enough." She smirked ever so slightly.

Asahi looked at Kyle with concern. "It looks like y-you really, um, spent a lot of time in the bathroom. And you're sweating... W-was it that hard to... um..."

Kyle looked at Sabrina with murderous intent, while she was practically rolling on the floor in concealed laughter. He quickly fixed the misunderstanding. "No, it wasn't anything like that! Miss Comedian over there thought that it would be funny to leave me hanging high and dry. Now I'm too tired to go anywhere."

Asahi focused on a certain part of the statement, ignoring the rest. "B-But Kyle! You were the one who said you wanted to go... I was looking forward to this."

Sabrina had since regained her composure. "It's not my fault if he's tired. Just forget about him and let's enjoy the park together." She kissing Asahi's cheek. "Just the two of us." She stuck her tongue out at Kyle.

A combination of lifted spirits after seeing Asahi's cute pout and also fresh anger at Sabrina perked Kyle up in no time. "Me? Tired? Who said that? I can do this all day! Where do you want to go first? Take your pick, anything will do."

Asahi jumped for joy. "Yay! Let's do the bumper cars first! Oh, oh, then the go-karts next! And then, let's go on to this and to that and-"

Sabrina hugged her from behind and kissed her neck repeatedly. "Now, now, one thing at a time. We can't have poor Kyle all worn out, can we?" Sabrina smirked as she rubbed Asahi's butt.

Kyle was so very jealously right now. He clenched his teeth as he thought, _'Sabrina's doing this on purpose. Goddammit!'_ He calmed down some and spoke to Asahi. "All right, we'll hit the cars and the carts first, the move on to the coasters."

When it was finally their turn to enter the pumper cars, Kyle made sure to pick one that was behind Sabrina, but still close to Asahi. It was his way of making sure that he would avoid Sabrina's hijinks and keep anyone from bumping into Asahi.

It was too bad that he had underestimated Sabrina's skill. Her first move when the cars gained power was brilliant. She had her wheels turned backwards and reversed towards Kyle. She put the pedal to the metal and knocked him away from his position and into other cars, taking his spot and role as Asahi's protector. She was pulling insane maneuvers and using seemingly impossible physics to not only route all attackers targeting but also smash into Kyle at the right angle to send him spinning every time.

When their turn ended, Kyle could barely walk straight from being so dizzy. The girls' were having fun chattering away.

Asahi commented on the how everyone was so nice and respectful. "Every time I do that with you, the people never bump into me. They must really think we look good together!" She smiled widely.

Meanwhile, Kyle was behind them, about to throw up. Sabrina shot a glance back at him that said, "Too much for ya, tough guy? Wait 'til I get serious."

At the go-karts, Asahi and Sabrina took the tandem seats. Asahi was in the back, basically the passenger seat, while Sabrina was driving the car in the front seat. That explained how a soft-spoken girl like Asahi enjoyed the merciless pace of a kart track. Kyle took a single-seater, of course, and he knew it was on. At the green light, he darted off immediately. He started behind one car, the girls slightly behind him. He was focused and determined to win.

"RAAAHHH!" He overtook the driver ahead of him using the inside curve. He thought he had a pretty decent lead. _'First place, all right! Can you see me, Asahi? I'm definitely gonna win this one!'_

Then, out of nowhere, he felt the presence of a kart right behind him. Yes, it was Sabrina right on his tail! _'Crap, how the hell did she catch up so fast? And aren't there less karts here than before? Uh oh...'_ It was then that he felt his left rear tire stop. Sabrina had attacked it with her front bumper and caused him to spin out.

"OH FUUUUUUUU-!" He crashed into the guard rail.

She delivered her apologies while speeding past him. "Sorry you suck so bad, loser!"

Yet again, Kyle was bested. He was getting tired of all the spinning but didn't think that the roller coasters were gonna do anything to settle his stomach. Still, there was no way he'd give up. Sabrina may have won a few battles, but he was planning on winning the war!

Surprisingly, Asahi did fine with the roller coasters. She was enjoying them quite a bit, even throwing her hands into the air. Kyle was feeling very sick the whole time he was riding them, while Sabrina enjoyed them just as much as Asahi.

Afterwards, Asahi wanted to buy some pictures. After the rides were done, they all checked out the photos and the two girl's had a few laughs while checking them out.

"Your face in this one is so funny, Sabrina! We have to have it." Asahi giggled and paid for the 5th one so far.

Sabrina laughed. "Not as bad as this guy, though. What kinda face is that?" She was pointing at Kyle in the pictures. In one of the pictures, his mouth was open and the air was flapping his cheeks. In another, he was holding back the contents of his churning stomach. In this one, it looked like he had almost passed out.

Asahi laughed along with Sabrina. "You're right, those are pretty funny! These will make great memories. Won't they, Kyle?"

No response from him.

"Kyle?" The girls' turned around to find him on all fours, panting.

"Ugh... L-Look. I just- I just need to, agh, catch my breath... For a bit." He managed to get to one knee and pushed off of it with his arms. "Dammit." He was hunched over somewhat. "Listen, I know I said all that stuff before, but you girls' have too much stamina. How's a guy supposed to keep up with all that?" The innuendos were heavy, but he was too burned out to care.

Sabrina sneered in a superior manner. "Done already? That was disappointingly quick. But I should have expected that from you." She shot back with even more innuendos, and she knew it.

Asahi wasn't getting any of them, of course. "Don't be so hard on him, it's his first time." She turned to Kyle. "I'm sorry for having so much energy... But I want more! Can you go on?" Her innocence was both a blessing and a curse. Plus, more innuendos.

For some strange, unknown reason, Kyle suddenly had his strength returned to him. He couldn't stand up yet, however, for different reasons of course. "Anything for you, Asahi. Where did you want to go next?"

Her eyes lit up immediately. "I want to go there!" Asahi pointed towards the largest coaster in the park. "That's the new one! Can we go? Can we, can we?" She looked at Sabrina with puppy eyes.

"I can't say no." Sabrina pecked Asahi's lips. She then walked up to Kyle and gave him a good, hard slap on the back. "Let's go! Or are you too chicken to handle a few G-forces?" She knew exactly how to push his buttons.

Kyle accepted without hesitation. "Piece of cake, that thing's probably nothing but a kids' ride anyway."

There it was, a thing of epic beauty. The enormous sign at ridiculous height read "The Gut Liquidizer". It was a truly impressive beast of steel. Towering at over 400 feet tall, traveling the mile of track at over 130 miles per hour, it earned the title for sure. There were insane twists and break-neck turns, gigantic, winding loops and death-defying drops. And it was all so fresh that few have been able to try it, even if they were brave enough to do so.

"Uh... A-Asahi? You really want to go on this, right? Not that other one over there, or this one? Right here? Or even...this one? The o-one we're looking at...THAT'S the one you want to go on?"

Asahi was simply radiant. "Yep! At first, I was frightened of roller coasters and the other rides. But Sabrina was always there with me. I know that, as long as she's here, I'll be safe. When I stopped being scared, I realized how much fun these rides were!"

Kyle was both touched and calmed by her words. For the first time, he understood to some extent what Sabrina meant to her. He gained a new-found respect for the abrasive woman and knew that, if he was serious about Asahi, he would have to do his best.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The coaster was even worse than it looked. Much worse. Everything was a blur, and the only thing Kyle could see was Asahi in the seat next to him just having the time of her life. When the ride finally stopped, everyone's hair had been thoroughly messed up. The small number of people leaving the ride looked like they had lost an important piece of themselves. They would likely never come back.

Even Sabrina was feeling it. "I don't want to do that again. Ever."

Asahi seemed to be the only one who took it well. "Awwww, don't you want to go again? Look, there's no line!"

Kyle stepped, or rather stumbled, in. "NO! No... There's a reason that there's no line. They are the smartest of us all."

Asahi looked somewhat down, but then she saw the sunset behind the Ferris wheel.

Sabrina knew what she wanted. "A great way to end the day, right?"

Kyle agreed. "That's the best thing I've heard all day. And that's saying a lot in your case, Sabrina."

The lights around the wheel had just come on and set a gorgeous backdrop to the evening darkness. They arrived in front of one of the empty carriages and stepped inside. Sabrina had considered simply closing the door before Kyle could get in, but whether it was her own mood or the mood of the environment, she decided not to.

After getting in, Kyle and Sabrina felt how small the carriage was. He was alone on one side while she was with Asahi on the other. But it was still fairly close quarters. It got higher and higher, inching its way to the top. Soon, it got to the point where they could see over the rest of the park. The view was spectacular. A good thing, too, since all of a sudden, the wheel jammed up and stopped with a jarring thud.

"W-What's going on?" Asahi looked worried.

"Don't worry, Asahi. They'll get it running again, this happens sometimes." Sabrina comforted her.

Kyle nodded and tried to stay calm. "Yeah, it's no big deal. Besides, look."

Asahi looked out of the window and forgot her worries. "It's... It's beautiful. I've never caught the sun just peeking over the horizon before." She was awestruck by the sight.

Sabrina came up behind her and held her close. Asahi turned around and they wrapped their arms around each other. On impulse, and completely forgetting or not caring that Kyle was there, they kissed on the lips long and deep. The view inside the carriage became on par with the one outside of it. During the kiss, both girls' made some sexy moaning noises and sounds like "Mmmmm-mmm".

Kyle had mixed feelings. _'I knew this would happen. I should have been the first to make a move. Is it too late?'_

It was only after the passionate kiss that the girls' remembered that they were not alone. Asahi was blushing furiously and her hands were on Sabrina's shoulders. Sabrina, on the other hand, had planned this all along. She wanted to show Kyle her love for Asahi and make him see that he had no chance. She glared at him intently.

Kyle was not deterred. He knew it had to be now or never. He stood up and confessed. "Asahi, look at me. I know what's going on between you and Sabrina. I know that, but at the same time, I... I also-" Before he could finish, he was jostled back into his seat. The ride had started again and caught everyone by surprise.

With the confession cut short, there was nothing but silence. Asahi was too caught up in her own embarrassment to have registered any of that. It was simply the wrong time to do it. The carriage reached the ground and they got out, and they didn't say anything else to each other for a while.

"I think I'll take the bus home today..." Kyle couldn't look the girls' in the eye.

"Very well, then." Sabrina took Asahi's hand in her own as they headed back to the car and then back home.

Kyle was left to wait at the bus stop, thinking about what he almost did.


	7. Kyle's New Job

Another morning, another mostly sleepless night. Kyle had spent most of it just staring at the ceiling, pondering past events and wondering where to go from here. He breathed out a long, heavy sigh. It seemed to be the only thing he did at home lately.

He didn't have the motivation to get out of bed. _'No, I can't stay here all day. I've got to get my mind off of this, get a clear head.'_ He couldn't get the image of that kiss between Sabrina and Asahi out of his mind. And then suddenly, the door opened without warning.

Irina was not pleased to see her son still lounging around. She opened the curtains to let in some light. "I don't care if you shine, but you're going to rise or else. Also, I have some important news."

Kyle covered his eyes and groaned. "Too... much... light!" He adjusted to the brightness and looked at Irina. "What is it, mom?"

"It's about rent. You're going to start paying it." Irina was completely serious. "1000 yen per week. Your first payment is due right now."

Kyle was confused. "How am I supposed to do that? I don't have a job anymore, remember?"

Irina smiled. "Find another one, of course! Now, hand it over. I know you have at least that much. I am your landlady from now on, and if you don't pay, I'll kick you out."

"Ugh, fine. Like I need any more reason to earn some dough. I'll search after breakfast." He was about to head out the door when Irina stopped him.

"Hey!" She held out her hand. "The money?"

Kyle had almost forgotten... or rather, thought he could get away. "Dammit! Okay, you win. Here you go." He handed her the cash.

Irina smiled and kissed him on the lips affectionately. "I knew you had the money, dear."

Kyle blushed and wiped his mouth. "Mom, I don't want to be kissed anymore! I'm not a kid, goddammit!"

"Hey hey, watch your mouth, mister. Or I'll make you pay even more rent." Irina was very serious about this.

"Ugh...fine, whatever. See you later." Kyle got up and headed downstairs to get some food.

Out in town, Kyle wondered who would hire someone who was fired so terribly at their last job. He checked in with all the stores he could think of in the shopping district.

"Sorry, we ain't hiring, kid." The fish monger shooed him away. One down already, but plenty more to go.

"Nope, you'll have to look somewhere else." The lady running the bakery didn't want him either. On to the third store.

"Someone of your... uh, 'talents'... might be better suited elsewhere." Of course the local maid cafe wouldn't take him.

With nowhere else to turn, he thought of something. Something that would make him swallow his pride and get it done. _'I hate to say it, but didn't Sabrina's dad need someone to work at the shop?'_ He would have to work quickly, but also effectively.

Outside the shop, he took a deep breath and put his game face on. He didn't have time to think about Sabrina at her house not far from here, and what she might be doing with Asahi while he was busy in the shop. And speaking of which...

"Mmmmm... Asahi, don't stop, please...! Keep going, it feels ammmaziinnnng!" Sabrina and Asahi were playing with each at the said house. Asahi was lying on top of her girlfriend and she was sucking on her tits while squeezing them. "O-Ooohh my G-God, Asahi-!"

Yeah, that's hot.

* * *

><p>Kyle opened the flaps and stepped inside. At this time, the shop was much less busy. It was between the breakfast and lunch rush with only a few elderly patrons. There were also some delinquents skipping school, but they weren't bothering anyone. Not today, anyway.<p>

He went up to the counter and addressed Itsuki. "Mr. Kanou? It's me, Kyle."

Itsuki looked up at him and grinned widely. "Hey-o! Whatcha doin' here at this hour, kid? Not lookin' to work for me, are ya?"

Kyle rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Haha, well...you see-"

"What, you're serious?" Itsuki never believed that anyone would take the offer in a million years. He threw his hands in the air, utensils still in them, and accidentally launched some noodles in Kyle's face. "Hoho, that's great news, boy! I got a spare apron and hair net in the back, go get 'em and come back behind the counter. Your training starts today. We still have time before the lunch rush!" He looked at the storage door. "Yurikoooooo! Hey, Yuriko dear! The Johnson kid wants to work here. Show him the ropes, will ya?"

Kyle was about to object to starting immediately, but Yuriko stepped out of the storage and grabbed his hand. "Hello again! It's so wonderful that you've decided to work with us. You don't know how much Itsuki was waiting for the right person to work here. I told him to be less picky or else he would never find anyone, but it's a good thing you came along when you did!"

When Yuriko had grabbed his hand, Kyle blushed lightly and kept his hand in hers for a while, until they finally moved apart from each other. Itsuki didn't say anything and simply got back to work.

Kyle was quite surprised at the amount of physical contact Yuriko was comfortable with. It wasn't anything major, but it showed that she thought of him as more than just another friend of her daughter. _'This might not be that bad, actually.'_ His mind sometimes worked in simple ways.

"Here they are. Let me get them ready for you." Yuriko patted the work uniform for Kyle and a thick layer of dust revealed how old they really were. "Sorry, these were originally meant for Sabrina. I knew she would never work here, and I wouldn't want her to, either. She's meant for better things. But that's okay, because now you can do that instead! Here." She handed him the meager attire.

Kyle felt that somehow he had been insulted just then. He didn't think much of it and took the clothes. "Thanks... I guess?" He put them on rather quickly and made sure they were a good fit, and they were indeed.

"Great! And I must say, you look handsome in an apron." Yuriko giggled. "So, let's get started. The room you're in now is the stock room. This is where you'll be to take inventory and fetch items."

Kyle nodded, showing that he understood. This was part of his last job from time to time, so it's old news. "I got it. What next?"

"A fast learner, excellent!" Yuriko showed him to the kitchen. "Itsuki takes care of the prep work and the cooking. He's a great chef and really quick, so there's not much for you to do in here except place the things you got from the stock room. You should open them, too, of course."

Sounds simple enough. "No problem. Anything else?" Kyle was enjoying the tutorial, but he figured that there wasn't much for a newbie to do.

"Your biggest job when it gets busy is to bus the tables and run the food to the customers. Don't worry, I'll help. It's what I do here, after all. I also take all the orders. I know them better and it won't overload your brain." Yuriko once again made some unintentionally scathing remarks.

"Yeah, uh... Sure." Kyle couldn't tell what she was thinking sometimes.

"Oh, one more thing." Yuriko pointed at his head. "You can't work with those noodles. You shouldn't take the term 'Angel Hair' literally."

Kyle had almost forgotten that he had food on his face from the earlier incident. "Holy crap! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I totally forgot! Where's the bathroom?"

Yuriko giggled again. "On the right side, in the back. Hurry, it's almost lunch time!"

When Kyle finally left the bathroom after cleaning up, he went back to the main floor and immediately received orders.

"Quit bumming around, boy, we need more pork from the stock room!" Itsuki was hard at work preparing for the impending rush.

"Yes, sir." Kyle moved with purpose and quickly found the pork. It was reasonably well-organized so it wasn't too difficult. He found, however, that some of the boxes were quite heavy. Using his legs to alleviate the strain on his back, he lifted the box on his shoulder. "HNGGGGGGRRRR! There we go!" He carried it to the kitchen and plopped it down. Using his handy pocket knife, he cut the tape effortlessly.

He was about to leave when Itsuki yelled at him some more. "Hey, hold on! Yeah, you're supposed to leave them in the box, but cut the flaps first so they don't get in my way. Come on, I shouldn't have to tell ya this stuff, it's common sense!"

"Oh right, sorry. I never worked in a restaurant before, but I'm doing my best." He did as asked and was about to go back into the stock room. This time, Yuriko called out to him. "Hey, Kyle! I forgot to say this, but the table closest to you is the table one. The last table is the one opposite to you on the far side. It goes top to bottom, left to right. Got that?"

Kyle turned his head and acknowledged her. "Got it!" He headed into the stock room.

More yelling from Itsuki. "While you're back there, get some Korean cabbage! Not Romaine, Korean! We don't serve that other crap here, it's no good with the broth!"

Kyle knew this was going to be a hell of a day. _'Why the hell would you stock both if you don't use one?'_ He didn't have time to think too much on it. Fortunately for him, the crates were clearly labeled. He figured that he might accidentally get them mixed up when it got really busy. It could be a test. Still, knowing how the Kanou family is, that would be too much foresight for them.

The rush finally arrived, and Kyle was put out on the floor. He was running around with way too many bowls in his hands and arms. In his rush to get the food to the tables quickly, he would often spill some on his apron. This was normal, but it was quickly getting saturated in brothy goodness.

"More udon noodles, make it quick!" Itsuki was working at his legendary speed.

"I'm on it!" Kyle didn't notice that Yuriko was already in the stock room and coming out with a box. As she rounded the corner, he ran right into her, or more specifically, in her epic ample chest. She fell on the floor with Kyle's face still in her breasts, with his arms around her body.

"Mmmfff!" Kyle was pressed into her breasts quite firmly. She had dropped the box of noodles on top of him, making it hard to get out of this situation. He figured that he was now a pretty damn lucky guy, since he had his face pressed against not only Asahi's tits, but now Yuriko's too. But, he had to discontinue that thought, and figure out how to deal with Yuriko after this.

Yuriko herself wasn't in too much pain since she had adequate cushioning. "Oh! You surprised me, there. Sorry, I should have told you that I had it. I used to play volleyball so I should know when to call it. Oh, you were saying something?" She just noticed his awkward position.

"M-mffFffffm-ffff!" Kyle finally pushed the box away and got out of her chest. "Air! Sweet, sweet oxygen!" He panted heavily. "S-Sorry, Mrs. Kanou! It was an accident, I swear! Please forgive me!" He bowed his head down on all fours.

"It's alright, sweetheart. No one is perfect, you know." Yuriko smiled at him brightly as she got up from the floor. "Come on, hon. You have work to do!"

Kyle blushed and shot upwards with great speed. "Y-Yes, right away! I'll get the box!" He picked up the noodles and brought them to kitchen. Luckily, Itsuki was too busy to be aware of the whole fiasco.

Kyle somehow survived the rest of the lunch rush. He spent the quiet hours becoming more efficient at the basic tasks. It would take his mind off of what just happened. There are some things that are not appropriate to think about in a restaurant environment.

The dinner rush was actually not as bad since some families prefer to eat a meal cooked in their own home most of the time. Still, there were plenty of hungry customers to feed. He did a great job this time, doing much better and spilling less food. He was able to do more by himself and so there was less yelling as well, thankfully.

It was finally the end of the work day, and Kyle was completely exhausted. He couldn't imagine doing this every day. But he would have to if he wanted a place to live. _'Man, I'm beat. Hopefully tomorrow will be easier, since I know my way around.'_

He suddenly felt a painful whack in the back. "Great work today, Kyle!" Itsuki placed a bag in front of him. "Here, have some of the leftovers. Keep up the good work and you'll get your money at the end of each week. What did you think of your first day?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm having a hard time keeping up." Kyle was ready to hit the hay. "How do you manage to do this every day?"

"Hey, we don't open on Sundays, so it's not every day, hoho!" Itsuki was clearly amused. "Help me close up shop. Dump the rest of the broth, we can't use it anymore."

"Yes, sir." Kyle lazily shuffled over to the huge pot. It was hard to grasp and his arms were tired. His mind not at 100%, he didn't mean to let the pot slip over his head, dumping lukewarm broth and noodles all over himself. "AH, GODDAMMIT! MOTHERFUCKER!"

Yuriko heard the crash and came running. "Kyle, what happened? Are you okay?" She saw the mess he made and sighed. "At least you didn't do that with the customers' food. Oh well!" She took it surprisingly well. "I'll take you to our house and let you clean up as a reward for your work today. Itsuki, I'm taking Kyle. Clean up this spill, okay?"

"Damnit woman, makin' me do all the moppin'. Why I oughta..." Itsuki trailed off and grabbed a mop and bucket, grumbling along the way.

"Thanks, dear." Yuriko smiled warmly. She turned to Kyle. "Up, up! Let's go!" Before he could say anything, she had pulled him to the car. "Get in. Don't be shy, hon."

Kyle did as he was asked. "Uh... Okay." He climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>It was a short drive and in a few minutes, they were in front of the house. He blushed somewhat, remembering his first visit here. He shook his head. <em>'Can't think about that now! Wait, why are we here again?'<em>

They got out of the vehicle and Yuriko went in first and looked around. "Okay, you can come in, dear."

Kyle thought something was a bit fishy, but he went inside anyway. "Thanks." He took off his shoes.

Yuriko showed him to the shower upstairs. "Wait here a minute." She called out to her daughter, "Hey, Sabrina! Can you take the car and pick up your father? I left him behind by mistake."

Sabrina's voice could be heard as she yelled back to her mom, "Why'd you do that? Never mind, I'll go." She went down the stairs and left the house quickly, without knowing that Kyle was present in her home. "I'm off." The door closed behind her swiftly.

"Uh, Mrs. Kanou?" Kyle realized that they were alone. He didn't feel comfortable taking a shower in this situation. "You know, I think I'd rather-"

Yuriko interrupted him. "Hush, now. You're the guest here, feel free to make use of the shower to your heart's content!"

Kyle didn't really have a choice now. "Okay, if you say so..."

He closed the door and took off his clothes, putting them in this basket that was next to the sink. After running some water and getting it warm, he did the usual pre-bath routine and then entered. _'Ahhhhh... This feels amazing.'_ He closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot water hitting his body.

In just a few minutes, he saw a figure outside of the partition. He then noticed a few items being placed in the same basket where his clothes were in.

The partition suddenly opened up. "I'm coming in, okay!"


	8. Quite a Twist

"...W-What are you d-doing Mrs. Kanou!" Kyle blushed madly and was completely and utterly shocked at this.

Yuriko smirked at him as she stepped inside the shower, closing the partition behind her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower with you."

Kyle didn't answer her and he just gulped and stared at Yuriko's beauty. _'S-She is crazy! But also...super hot!'_

"I just want to thank you for the good work you did today." Yuriko stepped closer to Kyle and she whispered to him in a sexy voice, "A 'real' thank you this time."

Kyle blushed even more and backed up against the wall. He looked into Yuriko's eyes and he could see lust in them.

Yuriko went up to him and put both her hands on each of his cheeks. She then gave him a soft, passionate kiss on his lips, while caressing his hair. "Mmmhmm."

Kyle's eyes widened in surprise and shock, but he didn't resist at all. He just enjoyed Yuriko's sweet kiss and several things were running through his mind. _'Holy shit! This is...amazing...! H-Her lips feel...incredible. So soft...and wet...'_ His cock suddenly hardened.

Yuriko had kissed him for a few seconds and pulled away, while smiling at him. "Listen, sweetheart... Itsuki hasn't been satisfying me lately. I can't remember the last time we had sex that made me feel remotely good. He never even made me reach an orgasm." She smiled at him more. "I need a nice, strong young man to be my fuck buddy. And you, my dear, would be the perfect guy for the job."

"F-Fuck buddy? I...don't know about this, Mrs. Kanou. I mean, i-f-f your husband finds out, b-both of us will be dead!" Kyle looked worried as he thought about what Itsuki would do to him.

"Hon, don't worry about it. If he finds out and tries to hurt you, I'll take care of him." She leaned against his chest, making her wonderful breasts press into his skin. "Plus, if you want to satisfy my daughter and Asahi, you'll need someone to practice with. I'm sure you three will have some fun at some point." She winked at him as she caressed his hair more.

Kyle stared at Yuriko. "I...u-uh...see. Um...sure...w-we can do this. But only once, right?" Kyle apparently didn't know exactly what he was being offered here.

Yuriko giggled and kissed his lips again. "No, silly boy. We can have sex as much as you want. Just as long as no one knows about it. But here's the thing...I'm going to tease you a little bit. Before you come to work from now on, we can have sex to warm up. But that is the only time during the day when we can fuck."

Kyle blinked several times and couldn't believe that this conversation was actually happening. He couldn't believe that he was talking about sex with an extremely hot mom in a freakin' shower! _'Fuckin' incredible! I must be dreaming!'_

"So, let's begin now. What do you say?" Yuriko smirked as she rubbed Kyle's chest with both her hands.

Kyle nodded right away and he smiled at her.

Yuriko whispered in Kyle's ear, "Please fuck me, Kyle. I want you so badly. You're so handsome...and quite big, I see. Bigger than my husband." She giggled while staring down at Kyle's large hard cock.

Kyle's breathing got heavy and he realized that this pretty much the best thing that ever happened to him. He then finally made a move by placing both his hands on Yuriko's big juicy breasts. He started to squeeze them quite a bit, and his heart raced as he slowly took in the new sensation of feeling a woman's bare breasts. _'Wow...so this is what tits feel like. Amazing...'_

Yuriko giggled lightly as she looked at his face. "My tits feel good, huh? I'm glad you think so, babe." She moved herself and Kyle in the center of the shower so the hot water was hitting them. "Mmm, so nice."

"T-They are so great! Amazing! I always wanted to know how tits felt like!" Kyle continued to squeeze Yuriko's breasts, apparently never wanting to stop.

"Mmhmm. But... sweetheart, you can suck on my tits too, you know? Go ahead and do it." Yuriko smirked lightly.

Kyle nodded in response and he placed Yuriko's right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. He was still massaging her left breast.

Yuriko gasped and moaned in pleasure from this. "That's it Kyle...that's it...mm-mm.." She stroked his hair. "You really love my tits, don't you?"

Kyle continued to lick and suck Yuriko's breasts while squeezing them, switching back and forth between each one.

Yuriko giggled and was enjoying this very much, even more so than when Itsuki would do it. "That's a good boy. Suck my tits, mm-mm yeah. So good." She then suddenly grabbed his hardened cock.

He gasped and moaned lightly at the feeling of a woman touching his cock. "O-Oh God..."

"Mm-mm, Kyle... it's time for me to give you pleasure now." She didn't wait for a response from him as she started to stroke his shaft in a smooth motion.

Kyle's body shivered in delight and he closed his eyes. "Oh w-wow..."

"You like this, dear? You deserve it." Yuriko smiled as she continued to stroke his shaft.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. _'I guess I really am a risk taker after all.'_ He chuckled to himself lightly, taking in the pleasure of being jacked off like this.

Yuriko continued to stroke his shaft for awhile, and then she inserted the head of his cock inside her mouth. "Mmm."

Kyle moaned louder and was enjoying himself more than he ever had in his life. "Oh God... Mrs. Kanou...!"

"Please... call me Yuriko." She started to massage Kyle's balls while she slowly sucked on the head of his cock more.

"Urgh! O-Oh God yes...Yuriko...yes...keep going." Kyle moaned louder now.

"That's better." Yuriko moved down to his balls. She began to lick his balls and she sucked on them for awhile.

"A-ah...Yuriko oh God...a-ah..." Kyle could barely take this much longer.

Yuriko started to lick his tip back and forth, while she fondled his balls more. In between licks she asked him, "Is it good, hon?"

Kyle blushed and had his eyes closed again. "Y-Yes...don't stop...!"

"I can do better. Think you can hold on?" Yuriko started to slowly suck Kyle's cock all the way down to the mid-shaft, then she licked around his shaft in circle. After that, she moved her mouth back up to the tip, and she repeated this several times. She also wrapped one hand around the bottom of his cock to hold him in place.

"O-Oh...my...G-God...ohhhh...ahh!" Kyle moaned loudly as his body was shivering in delight.

After she sucked Kyle's cock for awhile, Yuriko began to lick up and down the side of his shaft, while she massaged his tip with one finger. "Mmmm, you're gonna cum, aren't you?"

"U-Uhh ahhh...y-yes Yuriko, I'm cumming now!" Kyle yelled out as he felt his orgam rising. He started to cum hard in Yuriko's mouth. "AHHHHH! YES...yes...oh shit...!" He leaned against the wall and was breathing heavily, completely out of energy.

Yuriko smirked and gave Kyle's tip a few more licks as she tasted his semen. "There's so much...mm-mm... and tasty, too. So thick...mmm, just right." She giggled as she kissed the tip and shaft of Kyle's cock as she watched it go limp.

Kyle couldn't gather up enough strength to say anything, so he just relaxed and enjoyed this peaceful moment.

"So, was this your first blowjob?" Yuriko looked at Kyle's face and knew that he was out of energy, but she really wanted to know.

And in response, Kyle just nodded.

"Mmm, I see. I also noticed that you tasted like a virgin. So I'm sure you are one, correct?"

Kyle nodded again and he smiled lightly.

Yuriko smiled. "Well, that will make things more fun. You know, having practice with me and everything. We will have such a blast! But, here's one more thing you need to know...you'll have to work extra hard at the shop. Got it? If you don't, I'm calling off the deal. So, please promise me that you'll work hard, and I'll give you everything."

Kyle finally had a little bit of strength return to him. "Sure thing. I'll work hard."


	9. Whoa, This Is Amazing!

After the tasty and interesting shower scene, Yuriko drove Kyle back to his house. And since Sabrina did not return back home with Itsuki until a few hours later, neither one of them had any idea what had happened between Yuriko and Kyle.

Now safe and sound up in his room, Kyle thought about what he did with Yuriko. _'I can't believe I actually...wow. But...I just...ugh...I can't believe it. But... if her husband finds out, what WILL happen anyway? Duh! I'll be dead meat for sure!'_

He thought about what it would be like to have sex with Yuriko, while also thinking about how Itsuki would handle the situation. Then suddenly, the doorbell rung.

_'Huh? Who could that be?'_ He ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Sabrina standing there, along with Asahi.

"Hey Kyle, we were wondering if maybe we could come in and hang out?" Asahi giggled and smiled at him.

Sabrina just stared at him and waited for his response.

"Um...well...this is uh...a very unusual time. I mean, usually we always plan things out beforehand, right? And here you two are unannounced and everythi-" Before he could finish, Sabrina silenced him by slapping his cheek.

"Just let us in already, idiot. You're lucky that two beautiful girls want to go inside your house at all. Be happy and feel proud, dumbass." Sabrina pushed Kyle aside and she headed inside the house, with Asahi soon following behind her.

"O-Okay then...I guess it's alright. I think my mom went out somewhere, so we should be good to go." Kyle rubbed his slapped cheek as he closed the door.

"You shouldn't have hit him so hard, Sabrina." Asahi looked worried as she noticed Kyle's red cheek.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes. "He'll be alright. Don't worry about him." And with that, the three of them sat down at the couch in the living room.

Asahi had noticed a picture that had Kyle's mom Irina in it, along with a tall man standing next to her. "Hey Kyle...who is that man in that photo?"

"Oh...that's my dad. He's...dead." Kyle's expression showed sadness.

"Dead? ...Oh my God, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Asahi showed Kyle some affection by giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Sabrina's eyes twitched at this. "Don't ever do that again, Asahi!" Sabrina grabbed her and made sure she wasn't anywhere near where Kyle was sitting. "It's pretty sad to hear that he passed away. It's never easy dealing with the loss of a family member, that's for sure."

Kyle just looked at the ground and he blushed lightly from Asahi's gentle kiss that he received. "Yeah, well... I didn't lose him, he was stolen from me. He was shot by a gang member. If I ever had the chance, I would do the same to that goddamn asshole that took my dad's life."

There was a bit of awkward silence that lasted a few minutes, until Sabrina finally decided to say something. "So...do you guys wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Um, sure. That sounds good." Kyle got up from the couch. He headed over to the lower shelf that was located underneath his TV set, and he found his box of DVD's. While he was searching through all the movies, Sabrina curiously headed over to him and she noticed that he had a PlayStation 3 system.

"Nice PS3 you got here. What games do you have for it?" Sabrina watched Kyle closely as he tried to pick a DVD.

"...Oh, I have a few neat games, like uh...let's see...wait, I thought we were going to watch something?" Kyle blinked at Sabrina as he was holding a few DVD's in his hands.

"I changed my mind. Let's play some games!" Sabrina smirked and put her game face on.

Asahi giggled and she said, "Yeah, I think that would be a lot more fun!"

Kyle looked at both of the girls. He laid down the movies he was holding and he pulled out his box of video games. "Well, I guess we could play-" as Kyle was about to say the rest, Sabrina started to laugh for some strange reason. "Why are you laughing?" Kyle looked at Sabrina with a confused expression.

"Because I see that your game collection isn't as awesome as mine. That's why, dummy." Sabrina looked at the box again and she couldn't help about laugh even harder.

"It isn't really that funny, Sabrina. I mean, maybe h-he um...doesn't have enough money to b-buy all the games we wants?" Asahi just figured she would throw that out there.

"So...you love video games, huh? That explains why you were so mean that day I saw you at the game store. You remember that? When you took the last copy of 'Honorfield 9: Call of Resistance?' I think that's the name of it." Kyle didn't know until now that Sabrina was pretty much obsessed with gaming.

Kyle had absentmindedly picked up a game. It happened to be an excellent party game, 'Extreme Impact Sisters Battle'. You could choose from a large selection of characters, many of them having fairly unique moves. Some were less unique and others were frowned upon, but the game was fun nonetheless.

"Hey, how about this one?" Kyle showed them the game in his hand.

"Oh yeah, that one rules!" Sabrina approved.

"I haven't played that one before..." Asahi was a little worried, but perked up quickly. "Don't u-underestimate me, though!"

Kyle considered himself a pro at this, but he knew Sabrina would be no pushover. He put the game in and shared his spare controllers with the girls. In no time at all, the battle had started. It was sure to be a heated fight. And indeed it was.

A couple hours later, the score was 0-0-32. Kyle and Sabrina laid back on the couch, exhausted. They had spent so much energy fighting each other that, somehow, Asahi had ultimately won every round in the end.

"Wow, this game is pretty easy!" Asahi smiled happily. "Right guys? Um... Guys?" She looked over her shoulder.

Sabrina was fairly tired after running errands with her father earlier and she was already asleep.

Kyle had heard Asahi, though. "Yeah, it sure was." He was breathing heavily. "Easy, sure." He looked over at Sabrina. "What's up with her?"

Asahi giggled slightly. "She's been doing a lot lately." Her composure became more serious. "Y-You know, I'm not r-really allowed to drive her car. And u-um, it's too dark to walk alone so... I... If it's okay w-with you, could we maybe um...s-spend the night?" She struggled a bit to say it all.

Kyle was completely surprised and answered without thinking. "Buh, yeah! Yeah, sure you can stay."

Before he could take back those words, Asahi ran up to him and delivered a big hug. "Oh thank you, Kyle! You're so generous!" She continued to cling to him.

Kyle enjoyed the sensation of certain parts of her pressing against him, but they both soon realized what sort of position they were in.

Asahi let go and turned away, blushing hard. "S-Sorry..."

"N-No, it's fine! Actually I kinda enjoyed it a little..." Kyle's voice trailed off towards the end. He was also blushing at this point.

The mood was changing quickly. Asahi, a delicate girl, was prone to being caught in the atmosphere. She took this moment to bring up the amusement park. "K-Kyle? Do you remember a little while ago, in the Ferris wheel?"

Kyle knew what she meant. He tensed up to the max. "Y-Yeah... What about it?" He feared the worst.

"I know what you wanted to say." She turned around. "And the t-truth is... I like you, too, Kyle." She turned her face away in embarrassment.

"Eh?" Kyle was totally dumbfounded. "EHHHHH?"

"Shhhhhh!" Asahi put two of her fingers to Kyle's lips to silence him. Sabrina was still asleep and it would make things really difficult if she were to find out about this.

"Oh, r-right." Kyle quieted down. "That's great! You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

Asahi blushed again. "Really? Do you truly m-mean that?" She looked at him with expecting eyes.

"Of course I mean it! And I'll prove it to you." Kyle just kind of went with it, not thinking too much but rather going by feel. He stepped forward to kiss her lips. But, his foot got caught on a leg of the coffee table and he tripped, ending up in a very compromising situation. "Ow, dammit! Are you all right?" Kyle looked down at Asahi, who was lying underneath him.

Asahi looked okay, if not somewhat shocked. "I-Is this what you meant?"

"No! I mean, not really. I mean-" Asahi interjected him.

"If... If it's with you, then I wouldn't mind." She locked eyes with him but averted them. Her coyness was too much to bear.

Kyle had a fire lit inside him and it destroyed all reason into a million pieces. _'Woooooooh!'_ "Asahi, you're so damn cute! Don't worry, I'll be gent-" The next thing he knew was that the room was oddly angled and he was far from Asahi.

The crash earlier did not go unnoticed by a certain someone. Indeed, Sabrina had woken up to find the two like that and immediately assumed an assault.

"You motherfucker! Stay right where you are, or else I'll break your goddamn neck! How dare you attack Asahi while I was asleep!" Sabrina glared at Kyle with an intense look with fire in her eyes.

Kyle had eventually gotten up, slightly woozy. "Wait! It was an accident, I didn't mean to do that to her!"

Sabrina interpreted those words differently. "So your target was me all along? Y-You filthy, stupid, disgusting pig! Come on, Asahi, let's get the hell outta here!" She grabbed her by the hand and they both stormed out, without Kyle having a chance to say anything else.

Kyle was now left in a bad position. _'I went and did it now. How on earth am I gonna clear this up?'_

* * *

><p>Another sleepless night of tossing and turning, another early morning. It's been a while since Kyle had a good rest, and unfortunately, today would not be the day for that. He had work in a few hours for one thing. For another...<p>

"Coming!" Yuriko soon opened her front door. Kyle had shown up at her house for their morning 'session', so to speak. "Just who I wanted to see. Come on in, sweetie!"

Kyle simply nodded and he walked inside. He wasn't exactly in the best mood and it obviously showed. "Mhm."

"Oh no, that glum look just won't do! You can't serve customers that way, not at all." Yuriko was scheming something. "Tell you what. Why don't you have a seat in the living room? I have some tea ready for you."

"Okay." Kyle replies were in a monotone voice. He sat down and didn't bother to touch the tea. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Yuriko leaning against the doorway.

"So, what do you think of my new outfit?" Yuriko had caught Kyle's attention with that question.

He slowly turned his head to look at her. He immediately forgot his problems, to say the least.

Yuriko was wearing a rather transparent pink negligee that came together at her midriff. It was split at the top and bottom, and she wasn't wearing a bra. She was, however, wearing frilled, black high-leg underwear with a garter and fishnet stockings. There was very little left to the imagination from Kyle's enviable point of view.

"That's better." Yuriko commented on his ceaseless slack-jawed staring at every part of her. She sauntered seductively over to the couch and sat directly beside him, beginning to unbutton his pants and kissing his lips lightly.

Kyle immediately got hard, and "Kyle Jr." popped right out of his pants.

"Quite lively this morning, isn't he? He'll be worn out today so it's your job to make up for the lost energy." She began to stroke his cock firmly but gently. "Remember our promise?"

Kyle nodded as he looked at Yuriko. "Yeah, I remember." He moaned lightly from her touch.

"Good. Then, let me teach you about a woman's body." Suddenly, Yuriko was straddling him on the couch. She began to grind her crotch on his.

The feeling of her underwear was soft and what was behind it was warm. "Mrs. Kanou...?" Kyle was getting more and more excited. "What if Sabrina and your husband hear us?"

"You know what to call me when we're alone." She slipped her underwear off to the side without taking it off, and she pressed the tip of Kyle's cock against her wet and holy opening. "Oh, Sabrina and Itsuki both sleep like the dead, so we're fine. Itadakimasu~" She lowered herself slowly onto him, taking it all in inch by inch. "Mm-mm, damn that's good. You're so big, Kyle." She giggled as she stated that remark.

Kyle almost blew a load right there and then. "NNGGGHHH! D-Don't move yet!" He slowly took in the feeling of Yuriko's wet, tight, and hot pussy.

Yuriko complied for the moment. "If you finish too quickly, I'll just have to keep going until I'm satisfied. Hold it in, okay?" She then started to sway her hips back and forth.

"Aaa-ah...no s-slow down! AHHH, I can't hold on like this!" Kyle was nearing his limit already. With this being his first pussy, the sensation along with the fact that he was fucking a hot women, was way too much for him to handle. "It f-feels amazing...! Too much!" He felt so much pleasure right now, but also felt like his energy was being compromised at a very high rate. _'This is what pussy feels like...wow...amazing.'_

"Not a chance, hon. This is part of being a man, you know. Get ready." She then started to move up and down on his cock at a moderate pace. "Mm-mm, Kyle...you love my pussy, don't you?" She placed both of her hands on his stomach for balance as she was riding him.

"O-oohhhh God a-ahhhh fuck." Kyle had a look on his face that would make some people laugh if they saw it. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was wide open, making it look like he was in pain, though we all know that isn't the case.

"Kyle, play with my breasts." Yuriko continued to bounce on his cock and she moved a bit slower now.

Kyle did as he was told. He slipped his hands under her negligee and he played with her tits. He moved one part of the clothing aside and he began to suck on her left nipple.

"Yes, Kye, that's it. Mmmmm, just like that." Yuriko began to bounce on Kyle's cock faster now, since Kyle was now playing with her nice tits.

"Y-Yuriko, your pussy...it's so fuckin' tight!" He placed his hands on Yuriko's hips, holding onto her tightly.

"Really now? I'm glad to hear that." She winked at him as she started to bounce on his cock harder. "You like that, baby? Huh? Huh?" She was riding him even harder now, while she massaged his stomach with her hands.

"Ahhhh GOD...yess!" Kyle moaned loudly. The sensation was so incredible that Kyle felt extremely weak right now. He didn't feel like doing anything else at all, except lay there with Yuriko fucking him. His energy was pretty much gone at this point. He was also quite surprised at how long he was lasting so far.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Kyle. And just for today... I'll let you cum inside my pussy." Yuriko leaned forward and pressed her breasts to Kyle's face, bouncing up and down faster and harder.

"Ahhh...! If you move t-that fast, I'll-" Kyle was almost there. And now emboldened by the news, he was just about to erupt. "I'm gonna cum inside you soon...!"

"Do it! Come on! Let all that thick, warm cum out! It's a safe day for me, so don't hold back! Come on, Kyle!" Yuriko bounced on his cock at her fastest and hardest yet.

"Oh G-God, here it c-comes! Ah FUCK- HNGGGGGGGHH!~" Kyle unleashed a massive amount, pulsating with each release.

Yuriko orgasmed at the same time. "HAAAAAHHHHNN~! Mmm, your cum feels amazing inside my pussy. Fill it up, hon!"

After the huge climax and completely feeling up her pussy, Kyle felt totally drained and out of breath. "Haa...haa...Holy shit...I think that's it for me. I...don't think I ...can work now..."

But Yuriko had other plans. "Haa... You're not getting away that easily." She decided to do something extra special. "I have an idea." She lifted herself off of him, letting the juices overflow. She turned around and took off her underwear, giving him a good look at her ample rear.

Kyle was confused. "W-What are you doing?"

Yuriko sat down on his legs with her back towards him and pressed up against his cock. "You'll see." She moved back and forth, squeezing his cock between his stomach and her ass.

Kyle got hard again very quickly. "W-Wow! This feels amazing...!"

"You like it? Good, because this is only the beginning." Yuriko got up and she got herself in a doggy style position. "I want you to fuck me in the ass."

"You what! Are you...serious?" Kyle blinked and he wasn't sure if this was the best idea.

"Of course I am, silly boy. My husband never does this to me, so I thought we should try. Or would you rather end it right here?" Yuriko didn't really give him much of a choice.

"I...I...I'll do it." In truth, Kyle wanted to know what a woman's ass felt like. This was an opportunity that should not be thrown away.

"I knew you would." Yuriko made sure that there was enough lubrication from the previous activity. Then, she guided Kyle's cock to her tight hole. It was difficult to get inside, and only part of the tip made it in so far.

Kyle was getting more and more excited with anticipation. "Yuriko, I'm sorry!" He grabbed her hips from behind and he moved his cock all the way inside her ass in one hard motion.

"Haaaahhhhh! O-Oh my God!" Yuriko was caught completely off guard, but she let him take the lead. "Oh my, so you had it in you after all. Go ahead and move whenever you want. You're in charge now, big boy."

Kyle abandoned all reservation and let lust take over. He pounded in her ass fast and deep. "It's- It's even tighter than your pussy! And the insides are still so soft and warm!" He moaned loudly as he continued to fuck her ass.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going, don't stop! You're so big!" Yuriko was enjoying this very much. She closed her eyes and felt so much pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum soon...!" Kyle had gotten carried away and was about to blow. He then moved his arms under Yuriko's body, so he could squeeze her tits while fucking her ass.

"M-Me too...oh G-God! Keep going, Kyle! Hurry!" Yuriko's excitement had doubled as well. Her moans were getting louder now.

"I can't hold on any longer! OH FUCK, Y-YES... NGGGGGGHHHH! !" Kyle yelled out as he reached his second orgasm.

Yuriko's ass was now being filled up with a massive amount of cum, and it felt absolutely amazing. "AAAAAHN~! There's so much of it, you're like a firehose filled with thick cum!" Yuriko arched backwards and moaned loudly.

Now finally finished, the two leaned back into the couch and shared a long, deep and passionate kiss while holding each other warmly. It was about time for them to get ready for work, and for Yuriko to clean herself up before Itsuki or Sabrina got up.

Kyle put his clothes back on rather quickly. With a clear head, he knew he had to get out of that house, and fast. "Bye Mrs. Kanou, gotta run!" He gave Yuriko one last kiss on the lips, then he ran out the door and headed to the ramen shop.

Yuriko waved to him and blow him a kiss. "Don't be late!"

* * *

><p>At the shop, Kyle was hard at work doing his daily tasks. He felt energized and refreshed and got through lunch in high spirits. The slow down before dinner gave him a chance to relax for a bit. However, he couldn't let his guard down. He was called to the kitchen by none other than Itsuki himself.<p>

Kyle had time to worry, and worry he did._ 'Oh shit...this is it. Oh shit...'_ He did his best to act natural. "H-Hey, bro. Uh, broski. Sir, I mean. Did you need something?"

Itsuki had a stern look on his face. "I need to ask ya a question. This mornin', I could have sworn I heard ya voice. What were you doing in my house so early in the mornin'?"

Kyle tried hard not to give away his guilt. He had to think up something on the spot. "W-What do you mean? I didn't go inside your house! I was just, uh, running errands for my mom and happened to pass by. I said 'hello' and went on my way. Maybe that's what you heard." Kyle started to sweat nervously.

Itsuki didn't budge an inch. He retained that serious face. Then, suddenly, he cheered up. "Haha, up and about being a gofer even before I am! That's what I like to see, some good old-fashioned dedication and hard work, hoho!" He smacked Kyle on the back. "Don't forget to get your sleep though, kid. I can't have you screwin' things here."

Kyle was relieved. "Yes, sir. I definitely won't screw her... I mean, screw things up!" He almost did screw things up at that moment.

Luckily, Itsuki was already busy making the next batch for dinner time, so he didn't really listen to what Kyle just said.

Kyle was safe for another day. But who knows how long this peace would continue...?


	10. Pervert's In The House

"...Why, hello there, handsome. Welcome to our second day of session." Yuriko smiled brightly at Kyle, who was standing in the doorway.

He blushed and nodded as he entered the house. "Hell yeah, I'm ready for action!"

Yuriko closed the door behind Kyle and she put her hands on both of his cheeks, kissing him deeply.

_'Mmm...Yuriko's kisses feel so good.' _Kyle kissed her back.

As they walked into the living room, Yuriko lightly pushed Kyle backwards and he landed softly on the couch. She climbed on top of him and they kissed more passionately. Yuriko also removed all of her clothes and she did the same to Kyle. She then started to kiss his neck all over, while she stroked his hard cock.

"A-Ah...Yuriko...mmm." Kyle moaned softly. He closed his eyes and was enjoying this quite a bit.

"You like that, hon? I'm glad." She continued to kiss his neck and she started to make a kissing trail down to his stomach.

Kyle then made a brave move. He put both of his hands on Yuriko's nice ass and he squeezed it. "Nice ass."

"Mmmm, you like my ass, too?" Yuriko giggled against Kyle's skin as she kissed around his belly more. She stroked his cock faster as she moved her head down to lick his tip.

"Y-Yuriko...ahh... it feels great~" Kyle moaned and he blushed lightly at Yuriko's touch. He continued to squeeze her ass while he rubbed it some more.

"You know what...let's try something different today. I want you to fuck my tits." Yuriko winked at him. She laid backwards on the couch and looked at Kyle.

He instantly got excited. "Whoa, really? Awesome! I can't wait!" Kyle got on top of her, staring at her wonderful and juicy breasts. He then stroked his cock a little to make it bigger, then inserted it in between Yuriko's tits.

"Mmm... that's it, Kyle. Fuck yea." Yuriko giggled again as she placed both of her hands on his hips.

Kyle then started to move his cock back and forth, and he moaned loudly from the pleasure he received from this. He placed his hands on the sides of Yuriko's breasts while he thursted his cock. "O-Oh God...ahhh yeah...this feels amazing!" Kyle closed his eyes as he thrusted his cock harder.

Yuriko smirked up at him and she decided to start licking Kyle's cock each time it was in-front of her face from the thrusting.

Kyle moaned even louder from the nice little extra Yuriko added in there. He continued to tit-fuck Yuriko for about 6 minutes. "A-Ah...ohh yeah...I'm gonna cum!" Kyle yelled as he thrusted his cock faster in Yuriko's big tits.

"Come on, baby! Fuck those nice tits! Come on, Kyle!" Yuriko licked Kyle's tip faster.

That was exactly the boost Kyle needed to explode. He yelled out as he came hard, and all that semen landed all over Yuriko's beautiful face. "AHHHARGHHHEH!"

Yuriko licked the cum off her face and she giggled. "Good boy, Kyle. I love it when you let all that wonderful cum out like that."

Kyle breathed heavily as he let his cock return to its flaccid state, while it was still in between Yuriko's tits. He then put it out and rested on top of Yuriko's body with his face in her tits.

Yuriko smiled and she stroked Kyle's hair. "That was fantastic."

Then, the doorbell had suddenly rung.

"Oh? I wonder who that could be." Yuriko kissed Kyle's lips. She slowly moved him off of her, while quickly wiping herself off and throwing on her clothes. She headed to the door and opened it, seeing Asahi standing there.

"Hello, Mrs. Kanou." Asahi didn't notice that Kyle was inside the house.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Come on in." Yuriko gave Asahi a kiss on her lips as a sign of affection.

Kyle saw this and he blushed, suddenly feeling his little friend getting hard again. _'Awesome!'_

Asahi smiled at the kiss as she walked inside the house. She still didn't notice Kyle just yet, thankfully. "Is Sabrina up yet?"

Yuriko was surprisingly calm about the whole situation. She is, after all, a professional. "She should be up any minute. I'll take you to her."

This was Kyle's cue to exit. However, someone else was faster.

Itsuki suddenly stomped down the stairs past the two ladies and grumbled. "Mornin'." He yawned widely. The man's descent was fast, and his timing was perfect, unfortunately. And it left Kyle trapped in the living room.

For now, Kyle just tried to keep hidden for the time being, until he could come up with a plan. Luckily though, he was almost fully dressed already. _'Aw hell, what am I gonna do now?' _He decided to make it seem as natural as he could.

With his clothes on, he sat back in the couch and tried to look as innocent as possible. And soon enough, Itsuki entered the living room with his eyes still mostly closed and his vision blurry from the earlier yawn. The fact that he isn't a morning person worked well to Kyle's advantage in this situation, and he had a feeling that Yuriko knew that.

Still, that didn't make Kyle any less nervous.

He decided to say something first or else risk surprising someone that he definitely shouldn't. "Y-Yo, Mr. Kanou. Fancy, uh, seeing you here." He realized how stupid that was the instant the words left his mouth.

Itsuki was more awake by this point. "Kyle? It's not time for work already, is it?" He looked at the clock. "No, 'course not. I hate wakin' up, but I'm never been late once all these years. So what are you doing here? You won't get extra pay for comin' in this early, kid."

Kyle had to think of something quick. "Uh... Oh, yeah! I just met Asahi on my way to run some errands, so I figured I'd stop by. You know, for a little bit. Yeah, that's it."

Itsuki wasn't completely buying it. "You did that the other day, what the heck are ya buying? Whatever. You can hang around, just don't be late." He went into the kitchen to get some breakfast but not before turning and pointing at Kyle. "Or else."

Kyle gave a him a nervous smile. "I wouldn't do her- I mean, do that! I'll be on time." Kyle got up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, it's about time to hit the old dusty trail. Later, Mr. Kanou." He then swiftly headed out the door without looking back.

Asahi heard what was going on and she was quite confused, to say the least. _'I didn't come here with Kyle. Huh...strange.'_ She decided to leave it alone, for now.

* * *

><p>Kyle entered the Ramen shop about an hour before opening time. Yuriko and Itsuki were having an argument, and he couldn't help but overhear them.<p>

"I told you, there's too much unused vacation time piling up. If you don't take a few days off, we'll be investigated by the Bureau of Labor. And then they'll be health inspectors not too long after that. We ain't gonna pass that! Take a trip to Kyoto or something." Itsuki was clearly concerned.

"You worry too much, dear. If you really won't let it go, then I'll do it. You did finally get Sabrina to do some work in the shop, after all. I want everyone to be together, though. It's a shame that she's only filling in." Yuriko eventually gave up and took the vacation time. She left the store, pouting.

Kyle walked up to Itsuki, forgetting that he shouldn't be too careless around him in this critical time. "What was that all about? Sabrina's the temp now?"

Itsuki waved him off. "Don't worry about it, just get yer apron on. We got work to do. 'sides, what do you care? She's my wife, not yours. Remember that... so ya don't get any ideas." He was behaving differently.

Kyle certainly noticed, doing his best to stay calm and feign ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but don't worry, I'll get to work right away, Mr. Kanou sir." Once again, he left before another word could be said.

As Kyle headed to the backroom to grab a few items, he noticed Yuriko outside the window. She was giving him a gesture to come outside and talk to her. He nodded instantly and he opened the backdoor, closing it behind him.

"Hey Kyle, I'm going on vacation, and I won't be back for 2 weeks." Yuriko's tone was quite sad and upset.

Kyle looked very surprised, as well as a bit angry. "W-What! But we...only had a chance to-" he was interrupted by Yuriko kissing his lips.

They kissed passionately for about 2 minutes or so, and Yuriko pulled away from Kyle and told him, "It's okay, hon. I know how you feel. I wanted to have sex with you a lot more too, but this is something I can't get out of. I hope you can understand." Yuriko smiled at him, kissing his lips a few more times quickly. "Good boy, and plus...you still got Asahi and Sabrina." She winked at him as she pulled out a bottle of medication from her purse. "Here you go, this will help you out."

Kyle blinked as he took the bottle. He read what it's effects were, and he smiled brightly, hugging Yuriko. "Thank you, Yuriko. I'll take it."

With Kyle's thoughts swirling with what just happened, he inadvertently opened the small, one-person changing room without checking first. His mouth was wide open at what he saw.

There Sabrina was, who had no top except for a bra, and was in the middle of taking off her skirt, revealing an exquisite set of lacy underwear that she no doubt wore for Asahi every once in a while. But today, it was witnessed by someone else for the first time. There was nothing being said between the two for a few seconds, until Sabrina suddenly screamed out as she realized what this situation was.

"Y-Y-You... stupid punk! JUST DIE, GODDAMNIT!" She punched Kyle right into the opposing hallway wall before he could fully enjoy the view.

...

Kyle suddenly felt cold water splash onto his face. "Wha? Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

Sabrina stood above him in work clothes. "Get up, we're opening in 10 minutes. Stop lazing around." She placed down the bucket she used and walked away, saying in a whisper, "You damn pervert."

Kyle remembered the scenery a little bit, but unfortunately not in enough detail to make it interesting. He sighed and dried himself off. 'I'll talk to her during break and see if I can clear things up, for today and the other day, too.'

As the day went along at the shop, Kyle was finally able to talk to Sabrina alone during break time. It was quite difficult getting Sabrina to comply with this, but in the end, Kyle knew it would be worth it. That is, if she would actually understand.

"Okay, pal... what did you want to talk about so badly?" Sabrina figured that Kyle was just going to give the usual excuses and bullshit.

Kyle gulped and he finally started to say, "Look Sabrina...I'm uh...sorry for what happened earlier. I really didn't mean to look at you when you were changing."

"Yeah, whatever, idiot. But listen, if I catch you doing it again, or if I catch you spying on Asahi, you'll REALLY get it bad. Understand?" Sabrina was cold.

"Um...y-yeah sure, I understand. Also...um...I was thinking about something before, but I kept on forgetting to ask you...just how did you and Asahi meet anyway?" Kyle really wanted to know, even if Sabrina would pound him in the process.

"Why should I tell you? What will it do? Nothing, that's what." Sabrina sounded simple enough.

Kyle, however, suddenly looked frustrated. "Oh come on, damn it! Just tell me, it won't kill you!" The thing is, he didn't really mean to yell like that, but Sabrina's bitchiness was getting a bit unbearable lately. He really wanted to know how she met Asahi, and Sabrina acting like this was pretty childish.

"...Okay, fine...geez. This is how we met... It actually happened right in this shop..."

_What seemed like a very long time ago was really only a couple of years. The Kanou family needed a fresh start, and a Ramen shop was the answer they were looking for._

_Originally, the patrons came to see the lovely Yuriko. She would take orders and serve the meals, something the lonely men in the town never had for themselves at home. Soon, however, they realized that the food was superb as well. This brought a surge of business that continues to this day._

_Since the beginning and especially as the shop became more popular, Itsuki had been trying to convince Sabrina to help out. She always refused, knowing that there would be many customers who would only want to gawk at her, however tasteless those customers may be. She chose to help out in other ways._

_Among the first patrons of the shop were Asahi and some of her family. 16-years-old at the time, Asahi's demeanor was drastically different. Not because of her age, but because of the trauma she had recently experienced. While returning from a family vacation, they got into a violent collision with another car. The only occupant with permanent damage was Asahi's mother, who had been admitted to the hospital with a major concussion that eventually led to a coma._

_It wasn't long after the incident that the family found themselves in that Ramen shop. They were eating out more since those who had the skill to cook no longer had the desire to. This quaint store seemed like the perfect place to get a quick meal. Little did they know that it would be the key to mending the broken pieces that they'd become._

_During the visit, Sabrina had let her curiosity get the best of her. The shop was still fairly new and she held an interest in it before realizing why many of the initial customers really came. She laid eyes on Asahi and immediately, her inner yuri felt a connection. The girl was downtrodden and dejected, but adorable like a sad kitten. Her brother was a small child and, at 8-years-old, was also very cute and very nice to talk to._

_Sabrina couldn't help but intrude. She sat down at the table while barely excusing herself. The somber atmosphere did not go unnoticed and she eventually found out about their circumstances. Overwhelmed with pity, she vowed to befriend the family, particularly Asahi. Soon, they were welcome any time to the shop at special rates. Occasionally, the leftovers went to them as well. It's the best thing that a little fledgling Ramen shop could do._

_The gesture did wonders to boost everyone's spirits. While the jury is still out on whether or not Asahi's mother will come out of the coma, the support has given them hope._

"The Asahi you know is thanks to me. She's still a little shy and socially awkward, but she's happy. You can't bear her burdens. Besides, we were going through a tough time, too. We needed each other. Do you understand?" Sabrina had finally revealed it all.

Kyle didn't really know what to say to her. "Um...wow. I...see. So...uh, Asahi's mom is in a coma as we speak?"

"Yes, that's right. It's a real shame, too." Sabrina looked down at the floor and she left the room, without another word.


	11. Beach & Hot Babes to Go

Kyle returned home to find that his mom had went out somewhere. He was very tired from today's work and whatnot, so he figured relaxing time should commence. However, the discussions earlier got him suddenly thinking about his dad again. _'Come to think of it, I haven't checked out my dad's travel room for a while now. Not since the incident, anyway.' _

It would be a lie to say that he wasn't a little curious. Just what did his dad keep stashed away in the more hidden areas of the room? He simply had to find out.

The room was upstairs, at the end of the hallway. It appeared to be a part of the wall, but Kyle discovered it by accident one day when he was a little boy. He put his hands on either side of the hidden door. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ With more resistance than he remembered, the two sections of the door spun towards him from the middle, revealing a narrow opening that he could barely squeeze by. Once inside, his eyes widened as he looked around.

It was a modest room, not too large. The settled dust and lack of outside light gave it a strong, musty smell. A small bed occupied the center of the left wall, and there were several books stacked near the bed. Looking at the walls, they were covered in souvenirs and tokens of his dad's travels. Wooden tribal masks, hand-crafted statuettes, ornate paintings. All kind's of rare and neat stuff could be found in this mysterious room.

_'Nothing seems different from what I remember. It's all the same, just like how it looked when he last showed it to me...right before he died.'_ After walking around for a bit, Kyle stepped on a part of the wooden floor that felt hollow. "What the hell?" He noticed that there was a trapdoor. Curiously, he lifted it up, which required a great amount of strength. Once he got it completely open, he saw a secret compartment. It was somewhat spacious, not enough for a person to fit inside. Something was inside, however.

_'What... is this thing?'_ Kyle couldn't make sense of what he was seeing. It was clearly some sort of mechanical contraption, that much was certain. And what's funny is that he never knew this thing was in the room, even though it was here all this time.

Afraid to touch it at first, he slowly lifted it from the floor, realizing that it was pretty damn heavy. Taking a closer look, he noticed it had three sharp prongs attached at the front. Towards the back was a protruding column that seemed to beckon for a human hand. And, near where the index finger of that hand would reach, there was a trigger button.

Looking at the floor for some reason, Kyle then noticed a small piece of paper that was inside the trapdoor. He didn't see it until now, since the device was apparently on top of it before he picked it up. _'Hm...interesting.'_ Upon reaching for the paper, he read the single word written on it, "Atomizer".

_'Neat.'_ Carefully, yet unsure of its operation, he lightly pressed the trigger button, just to see if it would still work after all this time. At once, the three prongs at the front sprung to life, each one releasing bright bolts of electricity, while the device was making a loud electric-like noise. The burst of energy ended up blasting the wall in front of Kyle, sending him backwards with great force.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He let go of the button in the process and the stream cut off. Once again, everything was silent. "What... the FUCK ...was that!" Well...mostly silent, anyway.

Kyle got up and brushed himself off slowly, wincing as he looked at his hands. The device apparently had caused minor burns to both of them. _'Goddammit, I shouldn't have done that.' _He studied the wall he had hit, and it seemed that it wasn't damaged that badly. Just a few small cracks and a fairly small dent. _'But still...Jesus...I only pressed the button lightly. Just think...at full power...'_

"Why does dad have something like this? I don't understand." Kyle picked it back up, getting used to it's weight. He figured that the best thing to do for now was to hide it. He didn't want his mom to ever know about this thing. He placed the monstrosity back inside it's secret trapdoor home, and he headed out of his dad's room, making sure the secret door was put back the way it was before.

* * *

><p>It's Sunday morning, and Kyle had the day off. He was planning on doing a certain kind of 'business', since his hands had completely healed from what happened yesterday during the Atomizer finding. Before he could prepare for his 'happy time', he received a phone call. He checked the phone and groaned as he answered it. "What do you want, John?"<p>

John's tone was serious on the other line. "We never hang out anymore. What gives, man? Think you're so special with your fancy new job? Well, not today you're not. I'm off from work, so I was thinking I'd head over there and we can play some PS3 or whatever."

"Sure, that sounds good. What time did you want to come over?" Kyle suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Uh... Now? I'm at your door." John laughed quite a bit.

Kyle groaned again and hung up. He got dressed haphazardly and opened the front door. "All right already, get inside."

"Thanks, buddy." John made himself at home on the couch in front of the TV. "Hey, did you ever get that Honorfield game you were talking about?"

"Nah, someone took the last copy, remember? Now I can't find it anywhere." Kyle picked out something else. "This is a good one." He held up the cartridge.

"...'Space Canine'? Isn't that an M64 game? I haven't played that in ages. It's an oldie but a goodie." John picked up the shuriken-like controller.

Kyle put the game in and the menu came up. "I'll take Blippy." Blippy was quite an annoying character.

"I got Preppy." John also picked an annoying character, who always suggested that the protagonist perform a specific aerial maneuver.

The game now officially started and the two boys heard this coming from the screen, "Gentlemen. This is General Popper. As part of the Bornerian Defense Force, you have been tasked with..." Blab, blah, blah!

The game went on for a little less than an hour. They got pretty far after having to restart the game a few times. Suddenly, Kyle received another call; it was from Sabrina.

"Hold on, John, I have to take this." Kyle went to another room.

"Hey Kyle." Sabrina was on the line, she sounded a bit different than usual. Less of a bitch, for some reason. "I was going to tell you sooner, but anyway, me and Asahi are going to the beach today and... well, maybe you could come if you want, I guess. Not that I care what you do. In fact, don't come. But you will anyway, so whatever. Just get to Asahi's house on time. We're leaving in 2 hours. So... yeah, whatever. Bye." She hung up abruptly.

Kyle had a twitch in his eye. _'I hate short notices, dammit. But I can't miss this. Asahi in a swimsuit...'_ His face contorted into a perverted smile. _'I must go at all costs!'_ He ran back into the living room and slid to a halt. "John, something came up, so I'm cutting this short. Now get out of here, I have to pack stuff."

John demanded to be in the loop. "Now hold on here! What's the rush? Who was that on the phone? Out with it!"

"Just a couple of girls', all right? Anyway, that's got nothing to do with you, so don't worry about it." Kyle was getting annoyed.

"Girls'...? As in, more than one? When did you become Mr. Popular? Come on, introduce me to them!" John wasn't about to give up.

"No way! They're taken. And by that, I mean they're mine. All for me, none for you, that's how it works. It's my show here, got it?" Kyle wasn't giving any ground, either.

"You son of a... What happened to bro's before ho's?" John brought up the unbreakable bro rule.

"If you're so adamant 'bout it, fine. We're going to the beach. You can come later and I can introduce you there. Now shut up and leave!" Kyle kicked John out so he could prepare his things in peace.

* * *

><p>Kyle showed up at Asahi's place with minimal gear. He had swim trunks underneath his clothes and a gym bag with standard supplies. Paying attention to the house, he noticed that it was quite nice. <em>'Fancy place she's got here. Looks like it'd be big on the inside.'<em>

However, it was not all fun and games. He was meeting her family for the first time, and impressions make all the difference. He forgot to knock on the door. _'Oh shit, I guess letting them know I'm here would be a good first step.'_ He knocked lightly, three times. _'Yeah, that was good.'_

A tall, skinny man opened the door. "Ah, you must be Asahi's friend. Welcome, I'm Joseph Akemi, Asahi's father." Mr. Akemi looked his age, around his early 50's, and his hair was beginning to turn gray.

"Thanks, Mr. Akemi sir." Kyle was doing his best to hide his nervousness. He stepped inside and took off his shoes.

"They're waiting in the living room. I'll be there shortly, I need to check up on my son." Mr. Akemi went upstairs.

Kyle now noticed the size of the house inside for the first time. _'Jesus, this place is huge!' _That was a good way to describe it. The front door opened into the normal section for shoes and the like, but after that was what appeared to be a sort of main hall. The stairs went up high and reached far back, there were several pathways going in a few directions branching off of the main entrance area. All things considered, it was a pretty nice place.

After some searching, Kyle finally found the living room. He entered, expecting to see the two girls'. He did see them, plus one more. "Uh... Hello?"

Asahi was the first to greet him. "You came! I'm so happy you could make it. Sorry that it was on such short notice."

Sabrina greeted him, too. "I didn't think you'd actually make it here. You're even half an hour early. I wonder, what exactly had you so excited, huh?" She knew what Kyle was thinking.

A very beautiful light purple-haired girl then spoke. She looked to be about 19-years-old and had the same stern aura around her as Sabrina. "Is this the pathetic, sniveling pervert you were telling me about? I must admit, he's not quite as bad as I thought, but I can see where you're coming from, sis." However, her tone had more of an ojou-sama flair to it.

Every word stung Kyle like a swarm of bees. "N-Nice to meet you."

Sabrina introduced her. "Oh yeah... This is my younger sister, Kara. She's here on vacation from college that she's going to in America. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'll destroy you." Her tone was interesting, a mix of anger and perhaps a little bit of jealousy.

"Hmph. Maybe if I feel generous I will let him witness my flawless figure. You hear that, commoner? Consider yourself lucky to even have the chance to see this glorious body of mine." Kara flipped her hair indignantly, much the way Sabrina used to do to Kyle before.

Kyle just rolled his eyes. _'She's definitely a Kanou.'_ He knew she couldn't be anything but that, being Sabrina's sister and all. Although, she was cute so there would be no complaints about seeing her in a swimsuit.

"Yes, princess Kanou." Kyle sounded quite sarcastic, but Kara didn't seem to notice.

Joseph then returned with his son, Asahi's little brother named Dylan. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. We're finally ready to go. This little guy takes some time to prepare."

"I can dress myself." Dylan didn't like to be dressed at his age. Even so, the adorable pouting fit the 8-year old naturally.

"Sure you can, son." Joseph turned to the rest. "Okay everyone, put the bags and yourselves in the van. It'll only be half an hour or so to the beach from here."

And with that, everyone piled in and they were off.

* * *

><p>Bright, sunny, and warm. A perfect day to lay out on the sand or splash around in the water. And, an excellent day to enjoy the view.<p>

Kyle was eventually able to find a good spot after searching for a while. Close to the water and fairly far away from other people, it was a good place to set up camp, so to speak. After everything was unpacked and set, the fun could finally begin.

Wasting no time, Kyle took off the buttoned shirt he wore on top of his trunks. "Who wants to hit the ocean?" He got ahead of himself quickly.

"We have to put sunscreen on first, you idiot." Sabrina had a bottle ready and turned to Asahi. "Lie down over there, I'm going to put some on you."

Kyle thought that watching the girls' put lotion on each other was just awesome. However, someone had different plans.

"Hey... you there, the overeager buffoon. I require your services. Spread this oil on my skin and coat it evenly." Kara was about to make Kyle her personal servant for the day.

Once again, she's so hot, so it was forgiven. Kyle was more than happy to accept. "Of course, I'll gladly do it!"

"That's right, be grateful that a plebeian like yourself can touch my beautiful skin. But if you touch anywhere strange, I'll kill you!" Kara seemed more like her sister at that moment.

"Yeah, I got it." Kyle knew that it wasn't smart to try anything. Besides, he wasn't all that interested. After all, the main attraction had yet to be fully revealed.

And soon enough, everyone had on sunscreen, so the fun could really begin this time. All three girls' were standing before Kyle without their outer clothes. Kara had a white two-piece with a tie theme. The bottom was a side-tie and the top was held together by a knot in the back. She filled her swimsuit out quite well, better than Sabrina did hers.

Sabrina, however, knew how to mitigate her weak points. She was wearing a racing swimsuit, known to be tight and body-hugging. Her figure was accentuated and was proof positive about how someone with C-cup tits could still have awesome curves.

But both paled in comparison to Asahi. Her swimsuit was a pink-dotted theme with frills. Not the most amazing style, surely, yet it was filled out to the point of near bursting by her ample assets. The way it combined with her innocent disposition lit a fire in the hearts of all men.

Kyle, of course, is included in that group. He couldn't help but stare a little bit too long at the three of them, especially Asahi.

The only person who both noticed and cared was Sabrina. She kicked him in the face and sent him rolling into the water. "Don't stare so much, you stupid pervert!" Needless to say, she was a little happy that everyone was here to have fun at least.

Asahi was oblivious to things, as usual. She watched Kyle as he flew into the water, thinking of it differently than what it actually was. "No fair, you can't go in first! I'm next, then!"

With that, the three chicks got into the water and began the usual beach activities. First was a round of splashing in still images, backed by joyous laughter. Then, a little bit of water polo in the same manner. The angles were especially pleasing, as they usually are.

Kara had lost her top in the water during a particularly vigorous jump. That's the convenience... er, misfortune of a tie system that isn't correctly... tied.

"Kyaaaaa! My top! Someone find it, now!" Kara blushed madly as she plunged her bare chest beneath the water line faster than anyone could see.

The search was a short one. Kyle dove underwater and being an excellent swimmer with years of experience, he was able to find Kara's top easily. As he came back up to the surface, he claimed that he didn't find anything, and he kept it hidden behind his back. "Sorry, I don't see it anywhere." The stares he was getting suggested otherwise.

Sabrina whacked him upside the head and she quickly grabbed the top. "That's what you get for playing games, you idiot!" She returned it to its rightful owner.

"Thanks, nee-san." Kara put her top back on and she sighed in relief.

At the beach, it was volleyball time. During the fun, Kyle noticed that Kara was looking at him quite a number of times, not in a bad way. It seemed that she might like him, but Kyle wasn't sure enough to say one or the other.

The day then ended with some delicious pieces of watermelon for everyone to enjoy, thanks to Sabrina's insane cutting skills.

Oh and by the way, about John. Yeah...he was at the wrong beach the whole time. Fate is a cruel mistress. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>The next day during the evening, Kyle was at his house, just relaxing and stuff. He had on his iPod, listening to Megadeth. When the song he was listening to called "Wake Up Dead" had finished and there was silence for a brief moment, he heard frantic knocking at his front door. <em>'What the...?' <em>He got up and headed downstairs towards the door, opening it swiftly. It was Asahi, and she nearly knocked Kyle over with the force she used to cling to him.

"Oh, oh K-Kyle! Thank God you're home! It's those four guys from the s-shop! They're here and for r-revenge! I couldn't do anything so I came running here OH please d-do something!" Asahi had tears in her eyes and she wasn't speaking clearly, due to her shock.

"Whoa, whoa...calm down, Asahi. What's going on now?" Kyle stared at her and knew something terrible was happening.

"W-Well, you see uh...S-Sabrina and I were attacked by them! We were g-going to stop by your house and they came out of nowhere! She's f-fighting them right now b-behind your h-house!"

There was no time to lose. Kyle knew what he had to do. "Give me just a few seconds, wait here." He ran quickly upstairs. As promised, he returned to the door a few seconds later with the Atomizer.

"Kyle? W-What is that thing?" Asahi was naturally confused. Then, she came to her senses. "Never mind, let's go! I'll take you to her, we have to run!"

"Lead the way, I'm right behind you!" Kyle would rather have her stay in the house, but at least this way, he could keep an eye on her, just in case a punk tries to attack her.

Soon, they arrived at the scene, and not a moment too soon. Two punks were lying unconscious on the ground, the other two were on their feet and bleeding. More importantly, Sabrina was barely able to stand, leaning on her wooden sword for support. The situation looked grim. It was an impressive sight, however, especially considering that four guys armed with stun guns, knives, and batons ambushed a single girl and were evenly matched.

Sabrina was at her limit, though, and the two remaining thugs were about to deliver the finishing blow.

Kyle had to intervene immediately. "Hey assholes... h-have some of t-this!" His eyes twitched as he pressed the trigger button on the Atomizer. It electrocuted the one guy he was aiming at, knocking him unconscious.

Kyle was about to switch his aim to the other punk, but somehow...the thing actually started to electrocute the guy, even though Kyle wasn't pointing at him! It appeared that the electric bolts were being guided to the man, kinda like a magnet or something. All Kyle had to do was hold the trigger button, and he watched with his eyes wide open as the two men were now both unconscious.

"Looks like you punks got overcharged, and I ain't talkin' about your bills." He slowly placed the Atomizer on the ground and he turned to Sabrina. "Are you all right? Heh...not half-bad for a guy like me, wouldn't you say?"

Sabrina was absolutely speechless. She finally picked her jaw up from the floor and stammered a few words out. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from all the fighting. I still did most of the work." She trailed off and looked away. _'Ugh, why is my heart beating so fast? It must be the adrenaline. It can't be because of this idiot!'_

Asahi broke her out of those thoughts by running up to her at full speed and delivering a tight hug. "Sabrina! Thank goodness you're okay! I'm sorry that I'm so useless!" She started crying her eyes out as she kissed Sabrina all over her face.

Sabrina simply patted her on the head. "There, there. Everything worked out in the end. It's my job to protect you, after all." She kissed Asahi's lips deeply.

Kyle extended a helping hand and pulled her up. "Come on, I'll take you girls' home. Oh, and don't tell the cops about this." He made sure they both got back safely and then he returned home.

He considered putting the Atomizer back in his dad's room. Then, he changed his mind. _'This came in real handy today. Maybe I'll keep it in my closet or somewhere more accessible. Speaking of hands...'_ He looked down at his own. They were even more charred than before. But he didn't care. He clenched both fists tightly and felt the pain surge through his body.

_'Damn, this is not good. It was worth it, though. Man, I looked cool. Bet I got some huge points today, hehe. Ouch!' _He winced again. "I'm gonna store this thing with some rubber gloves..."


	12. The Hottest Chapter EVER

At the local arcade, Kyle was just playing some games and minding his own business. Suddenly, Kara popped out of nowhere, scaring Kyle to death.

"Whoa! What the! Oh...it's just you, Kara." Kyle blinked as he looked at the beautiful girl standing before him.

"Uh, yeah, it's just me indeed." Kara smirked as she moved closer to him. "Listen, I have to talk to you...alone. Let's go somewhere else, this place just won't do!" She then grabbed Kyle's hand and she pulled him out of the arcade.

"H-Hey, wait a second! You're just pulling me away from my day of fun! Don't I have any say in this?" Kyle couldn't figure out why Kara wanted to speak with him so badly. Dragging him away from the arcade was kind of like blocking a porn star's cock.

"Just shut up already, damn it! You're so loud and obnoxious!" Kara continued to pull Kyle around the town, until they reached Sabrina's house. "No one is home right now, so this is a perfect time."

_'A perfect time? For what, killing me and throwing my body in the closet?'_ Kyle just couldn't figure Kara out at all. _'She is very strange, that's for sure.'_

Once the two of them were inside, they headed up the stairs and into the guest room, which is where Kara had her stuff stored for the time being. Kyle looked around the room and he realized that he never saw this room until now. Kara then lightly pushed Kyle backwards, and he ended up landing on the bed. He looked at Kara with a confused expression. "W-What's going on here?"

"You'll see..." Kara sat in Kyle's lap and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She then kissed Kyle's lips deeply. "Mmmhmm." Kara moaned as she kissed his lips more.

Kyle's eyes were wide open as he let Kara kiss him more. There was no resistance coming from Kyle, obviously. Soon enough though, Kara pulled away and she smiled at Kyle, who still had a shocked look on his face.

"I heard what you did for Sabrina the other day." Kara started to rub Kyle's shoulders as she looked at him.

Kyle thought back and he realized what she was talking about. "Oh yeah, you mean saving her from certain doom? No biggie, it's what I do."

Kara twitched an eyebrow at this but kept her composure. "Ahem." She continued, "Yes, that. As much as it pains me to say it, you showed your awesome side then." Her voice got quieter and more mousy. "I t-thought it would be nice to, you know... Give you something... In return."

Kyle had a weird feeling about this and squinted his eyes. "What exactly do you mean?"

Kara had her face pointed at the ground now, to hide her flushed cheeks. She didn't say anything for a few seconds until, suddenly, she kissed his lips again. This time though, Kyle decided to kiss her back. _'Mmm...her lips feel so soft...and smooth. So wonderful.'_

She pulled away again and she said in a soft sexy voice, "I want you to fuck me, slave. I mean...Kyle." She giggled and winked at him sweetly. "I-It's not like I'm doing this for you or a-anything. Or maybe...I-I am." Total tsundere.

Kyle was shocked at this turn of events. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her chest push into his. A very nice feeling, that's for sure. However, that was barely a taste of things to come. And Kara knew there was no turning back now. She leaned up towards Kyle and kissed him again, but this time it was more passionate.

Kyle's hands were starting to wander. First, they went below her hips and he started to rub her nice sexy legs and her thighs. Then he started to rub her nice ass. Kara let out a few soft moans in response. "Ahn~!" She was clearly embarrassed and she slapped Kyle hard across his face. "How dare you touch me like that, you filthy pig!"

Kyle rubbed his slapped cheek and he looked confused. "What the hell?"

Before he could say anything more, Kara suddenly apologized. "I-I'm sorry. It's my natural reaction, I didn't m-mean it. You can... t-touch me anywhere y-you want. Just... be careful." She put her hands on Kyle's cheeks as she started to lightly kiss all over his face.

_'Ahh...that feels so good.'_ Kyle let Kara give him kisses anywhere she planted them, without any complaints. Kara looked at Kyle as she started to remove his clothes. He blushed in response and gulped.

"You have to take my clothes off too, you know?" Kara giggled.

Kyle nodded, doing exactly what he was told. Soon, they were both completely naked with Kara sitting in his lap, with him staring at Kara's wonderful and juicy body.

"Here, play with my tits." Kara grabbed Kyle's hands and placed them on her breasts.

Kyle blushed some as he started to massage them. _'Oh, wow.'_

"Well...say something! D-Do they feel good?" Kara blushed madly.

"Y-Yes they do. They feel incredible." Kyle continued to massage them. _'I can't believe that I had sex with Yuriko, and now I'm going to screw her daughter! Well, one of her daughters', anyway.'_ Kyle then started to lick and suck on Kara's nipples, squeezing her breasts as well.

"A-ahh...Kyle...oh God, this feels g-good~" Kara closed her eyes in pleasure.

Kyle sucked on her nipples more, not wanting to stop. He loved her tits so much. "You got a wonderful pair of tits, you know that?" He chuckled lightly as he squeezed them more, enjoying them a little too much.

Kara just blushed at everything Kyle said. "I-I guess so...aha-hhh...oh God...ah." She placed her hands in Kyle's hair and stroked it. She really enjoyed this feeling as he continued to have even more fun with her big, juicy tits.

Then suddenly, Kara's cell phone started to ring. "Goddamn it."

"Don't worry about answering it." Kyle continued to suck on Kara's tits while he played with them more.

"A-Ah...Sorry, I have to a-answer it." She got out of Kyle's lap and she grabbed her phone. "Hello? Oh, hey sis! What's up?... The hot springs? Tonight? With Kyle, too? Sure thing, sis. Sounds good, we'll meet you there tonight!" She hung up and she turned to face Kyle. "Looks like we'll have to cut this short. Sabrina invited the two of us to the hot springs. And not only that, but Asahi's coming too. Cool, huh?"

"Whoa...a-are you serious? The four of us at...the hot springs? Fucking awesome!" Kyle jumped up for joy. _'Wow... Asahi, Kara and Sabrina. I'm gonna be at the hot springs with three hot chicks! But damn it...I really wanted to bang Kara.' _

* * *

><p>Kyle had never prepared himself so quickly in his life. Sure, it was only a trip to the hot springs, but he had to make sure everything was good to go. <em>'Towels, check. Snacks, check. Arousal...'<em> He looked down. _'Double check. Man, this is gonna be sweet!'_

There was honking outside of his house. The three girls had arrived, Sabrina taking the helm of her car.

_'Oh shit, better get going.'_ He nearly leaped out of his window for wanting to get there so fast. But instead, he darted out the door without closing it behind him. You know, because he didn't want to jump out the window and get injured.

As Kyle was heading for the car, John was just now walking up to the front door. "Hey Kyle, where ya goi-AARRRGHH!" John only wanted to visit his good friend, but he got flattened by him instead. "W-Why...?" He raised his hand to the sky, trembling, only to have it fall limp at his side.

John's story would end here for tonight, crushed in body and spirit.

Meanwhile, Kyle couldn't care less. All he saw was T&A in his near future. He threw his small bag in the trunk and hopped into the car. "Hello there, girls'. It's a fine day to take a dip in the springs, eh? All together, at the same time-Whoaa!"

Sabrina stepped on it. She hadn't even looked at him, not a scowl nor a scolding. Kara was riding shotgun and simply smiled wickedly.

Asahi was acting like her usual self. "Hi, Kyle! How are you today?"

Kyle answered with vigor, once he recovered from Sabrina's aggressive driving. "I'm doing great! So awesome! Amazing, I'm tellin' ya! In fact, I'm doing better than ever. I haven't felt this good since I fucked Yuriko!" His face suddenly went pale.

...

_'I am dead. No, deader than dead. I can't even WAKE UP dead. It's over.'_

The car stopped abruptly and launched Kyle into the back of the driver's seat. Sabrina and Kara were glaring at him in shock and disbelief. Neither one of them had expected that. Asahi just sat there, confused. She didn't quite get it.

Kyle had to think on his feet. "I mean, uh...when I... when I did Yuriko a favor! Yeah, I meant to say "did", not "fucked". Gotta watch out for me sometimes, you know? Yeah, you know, just helping her out at the store and... and stuff. I like helping people, what can I say? Ha ha...ha...HA." He always knew his final moments would be like this. _'Father, mother. Your son has made many mistakes. I'm sorry for everything!'_ He braced for what was coming.

Sabrina and Kara just looked at each other in a seemingly knowing manner. Then they turned to Asahi, who was now understanding what was going on, and she giggled lightly. Once again, they simply faced forward without a word and Sabrina continued driving.

_'H-Huh? What's going on?'_ Kyle didn't understand. He was afraid of their behavior and spoke up. "Uh... You're not going to lock me in the trunk and push the car into a lake or anything, are you?"

Sabrina stopped the car again. "Get out."

Kyle didn't have to be told twice. "I... Okay." He stepped out of the car in what could possibly be his worst day ever.

"Welcome to the Matsudo Hot Springs!" A kimono-clad woman greeted Kyle, and he turnd around to face her.

"W-What? The springs? We're here?" Kyle's head was spinning. "WHAAAA?"

"Ah, hello Suzuka." Sabrina got out of the car and greeted the woman back. "Did you get our reservations?"

"Of course, of course. The whole place is yours. Our families have been friends for a long time now, it's the least we could do. Come, follow me." Suzuka led the way.

"Oof!" Kyle had his bag shoved into his stomach. "T-Thanks, Kara."

"Don't mention it." Kara had spite in her voice and flipped her hair indignantly.

_'Damn, she's pissed. They didn't buy that bullcrap I said for one second. What are they gonna do to me?' _Kyle and the others soon had reached the changing area, while he continued to think about the possibilities.

"Here's where you'll change, sir." Suzuka had showed Kyle to the entrance. She motioned towards a nearby entrance. "And this is the ladies' changing area. Please help yourselves and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you as always, Suzuka," Kara said as she went in first.

"Don't peek, okay?" Asahi teased him.

Sabrina shot him a cold glare and went inside without a word.

_'Oh man, this is gonna be awkward. But still... Hehe...'_ Kyle was already thinking about he would see. At least he had that much to look forward to.

* * *

><p>Kyle changed quickly and jumped into the springs. "Yahooooo!" With a resounding splash, he swam under the water for a bit and poked his head out. <em>'Eh?' <em>There were no girls in sight. He look around and found a partition. _'Ehhhhhh?'_

It wasn't co-ed after all. "NOOOOOOOO!" Kyle plopped into the water, defeated.

"Would you be quiet over there?" It was Kara's voice. "Some of us are trying to relax."

Kyle's heart lifted. "Ah, sorry! Don't worry about me, I'll be as quiet as a mouse." He wore an evil grin. _'Yes, so quiet that you'll never hear me.' _He started to climb the bamboo partition in order to sneak a peek. He finally got to the top, but he didn't stay there for long. "Whoa, whooaaa!" He fell off into the other side where the girls' were.

"Pfffffff!" He stood up and spit the hot water out. That's when he realized he had bigger things to worry about.

"Kyaaaaa!" Asahi yelled. She would have yelled louder had Kara not covered her mouth.

"You idiot! You couldn't even wait a minute, could you?" Sabrina looked furious.

Kyle waited for it. _'I've really done it now. Curse my stupid no-good goddamn ninja skills!'_ He placed both of his hands over his head for protection from any attacks. But...

Nothing happened. Everything was quiet. Kyle opened his eyes and caught a full frontal view of Sabrina. It threw him off guard. This is the first time he laid eyes on her naked body up close.

She stood there, looking somber. "You're driven by lust. But, I know that's not why you did what you did... With mom."

Kara kept her hand over Asahi's mouth. They were both listening intently.

Sabrina continued. "I know her and what she does. You couldn't refuse. She made you who you are. She said she did it for us, for Asahi and me. I don't think she expected Kara to return, though."

That was Kara's cue to add her part. "That's right. I knew that mom would try something like this ever since I heard about you from Sabrina. Whether you know it or not, she does talk about you a lot." She smiled.

Sabrina blushed at this but didn't hide herself.

And then Asahi finally broke free. Again, she got caught in the moment, as she always did. "M-Me too! Kyle... I love you. That's why... tonight..." Asahi stood up, revealing everything as well. She turned away, shutting her eyes tightly.

Kyle didn't know what to do. He had been waiting for this, but it all happened so differently than he had imagined. Seeing as Sabrina was the closest, he thought he should just roll with it.

Sabrina gasped as Kyle grabbed her. "W-What are you-? Mmmmf!"

Kyle kissed her deeply. He rolled his tongue around inside her mouth.

Sabrina's legs gave out and she sunk back into the water, enjoying this kiss very much.

Kyle would have continued, but Asahi was beckoning him nearby. "K-Kyle... Please." Despite her embarrassment, Asahi moved closer.

"Yeah, s-sure." Kyle moved to her to close the distance. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. They shared a long passionate kiss that made them both horny. They were also sucking on each others tongues during this make-out session.

"Something hard is touching me down there..." Asahi moved out of the kiss and smiled shyly.

"S-Sorry." Kyle apologized, but felt good all of a sudden. "Ah...!"

Asahi had reached down towards his erection and put a gentle hand around it. "D-Does that feel good?"

"Yeah, ah, it feels really good." Kyle was enjoying it quite a bit.

"Ahem." Kara cleared her throat. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, how about we go somewhere more...private?"

That was a good idea. Since the whole place was theirs for the evening, they decided to find a secluded room to continue the...'activities', so to speak.

* * *

><p>Kyle, being the most excited one, rushed inside the room first, with Asahi, Kara and Sabrina following behind him.<p>

"Holy shit, I can't believe this is really happening!" Kyle looked at the three beautiful naked girls.

"Well, you better believe it. Now come and get us, big boy." Sabrina winked at him.

"Yes...we're r-ready for you." Asahi's voice was quite sexy. She laid down on the bed first, smiling up at Kyle.

Kyle climbed into the bed and leaned over top of Asahi. He looked down at her and smiled. He then focused his attention on her large breasts.

"Wow, they really are so huge! They look so soft, too." Kyle placed both of his hands on Asahi's breasts and began to massage them.

Asahi moaned in response to this. "Ahh!"

Sabrina smiled at Kyle. "They really are nice, aren't they?" Sabrina's teasing voice was quite amusing. "I would know, that's for sure." Sabrina smirked as laid down next to where Asahi was lying.

Kara joined them by lying on the other side next to Asahi. She got a little frisky with Asahi and nibbled on her neck a little.

This sudden action took Asahi by surprise. "Ahn! D-Don't do that!" Asahi was enjoying it, though.

"Hey, save some for me!" Sabrina had taken to sucking Asahi's tits.

Kyle went below and worked from a different angle. He put his face between Asahi's legs and licked and fingered her wet pussy like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-You guys, n-not so rough!" It was more stimulation than she could bear. Asahi came a little bit and it was all she could do to hold it in. "Nnnn!"

Kyle knew that Asahi was ready now. However, he suddenly realized that there was a special substance in his bag that he forgot about. Yes, the one from Yuriko. He was about to get up to get it, when he looked at Kara. "H-How did you-?"

Kara put her index finger to Kyle's lips. "Don't worry about that. Just open wide." She had Yuriko's special vigor bottle in her hand already, somehow. But the mouth the liquid poured in was her own, not Kyle's.

"Eh?" Kyle didn't know why she did that. Though, he soon found out.

"Mmph!" Kara delivered the stamina drink to him mouth-to-mouth. It had a very sweet strawberry taste.

Kyle felt the drink and her tongue wrapping around his. He felt the hot substance course through his body, almost as if it were going straight to one place. A place that was now harder than ever. An awesome surge of power suddenly overcame him.

_'I feel...incredible!' _He bent over Asahi and pushed the tip of his cock against her pussy. "Whoa... It's tight."

Sabrina leaned over and gave Asahi a very hot kiss, massaging her breasts. "Mm-mm... She just needs to relax. Don't worry, honey. It'll feel good soon." She reassured Asahi.

Penetration finally commenced. Kyle pushed the head in first, and the rest of the shaft followed soon after. "Ungh! It... feels ...so damn good!"

Asahi couldn't stop quivering. It was the first time she had a real cock in there. "I-It's so big... Don't move yet."

Kara noticed that Sabrina's job here was done for the moment. She decided to have some fun, too. She crawled over to her sister and grabbed her tits from behind.

"Ah!" Sabrina was surprised. "N-No, stop!"

Kara didn't stop. "You have a really nice body, sis. Your skin is so smooth..." She couldn't help but lick and kiss her bare neck. She moved her hand down to Sabrina's pussy and started fingering her.

"T-That's-!" Sabrina gave in and turned her head back. She moved her own hand to Kara's pussy and returned the favor. They kissed from that position and were having a great time by themselves.

Meanwhile, Kyle had finally started moving inside Asahi's pussy. "Asahi, I'm starting now."

Asahi's eyes were wide in anticipation. "Y-Yes."

Kyle thrusted in and out of her, slowly at first and faster a short while later. _'She's so warm..a-and so tight! Even better than Yuriko's pussy.'_

Asahi grabbed Kyle's shoulders and moaned loudly. "Ahnnn! Don't stop! Faster!" She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kyle complied. He went faster, making sure to go all the way to the base each time. He continued to fuck Asahi's pussy for awhile. His moans kept getting louder as well. "A-Ahh...ohh God, Asahi...s-so good!" He was getting close after fucking her for 5 minutes. "Asahi, I-I'm gonna cum!" He blushed from how good he was feeling right now. His face overall looked pretty hilarious.

Asahi moaned out to Kyle, "Yes! Cum inside me! I want it, Kyle. H-Hurry up!"

Kyle delivered a few more strong thrusts and he soon erupted inside her. "Oh God oh God oh God oh-UNNNGGHHH Ohhhhh fuck yeahhh!" His cock soon filled up her pussy. He started to breath heavily.

Asahi giggled at this and she loved the feeling of Kyle's cum inside her pussy. "Oh, w-wow...there's so much of it...!" She then felt her orgasm rise as well. "NNGGHHHHHH!"

Kyle then plopped down on top of her. His cock started to go limp and pulled itself out of her pussy, letting the fluids drip. He didn't have time to take a break, however. He felt someone's hand wrap around his now sensitive parts.

Kara started stroking him in order to get him hard again. "No rest for you! Did you forget about us?" Kara smirked as she felt Kyle's cock get hard again.

Kara had taken this opportunity to taste what he had to offer. She started sucking his shaft up to mid-level. She was like a strong vacuum, fast and hard. "Mmmm..." She stopped sucking and stroked him more, while fondling his balls. She then sucked his cock more, and she kept on switching back and forth for a little bit. "You like that? It looks like you're ready to go again." She got out of the way, hand still on his cock.

Sabrina was lying on her back, exposing her pussy. "H-Hurry up, idiot."

This was a new experience for Kyle. He never dreamed that he would be doing this to Sabrina of all people.

"O-Okay." Kyle then smiled at Sabrina as he scooted closer to her body.

Kara guided his cock to Sabrina's pussy. "In you go!" Kara smirked at Kyle.

Kyle entered her easily. She was already wet from the preceding session. She wasn't as tight as Asahi, but her pussy felt a bit hotter. "T-This is incredible! You feel amazing, Sabrina...!"

Sabrina let out a cute moan. "Mnnn!" A voice she didn't know she had. It embarrassed her tremendously. The obvious blushing only made her more embarrassed. It was a vicious cycle.

Kyle started slow at first but quickly sped up, spurred on by Sabrina's voice. "So you could make those sounds, too, huh? Let's see if we can get more out of you." He thrust his cock harder inside her pussy, making slapping noises. They continued to fuck for several minutes.

"Nnnn, Kyle! N-Not so fast! Unnn, ah fuck!" Sabrina was reaching her climax, and she wrapped her legs around Kyle's waist. "I'm-I'm gonna-"

Kyle went even faster. "We'll do it together!" He finished gloriously. "Oh God... oh God oh God...ah-ahhh oh GOD HNGHHHHHH~!" He came inside Sabrina's pussy as well, and it felt amazing to say the least.

Sabrina came at the same time. "Ah, AH... AHHHHHNNN!" She arched backwards and dropped back down.

This time, Kyle fell backwards, taking his cock with him. The fluids gushed from Sabrina's pussy.

"I'm... totally... spent..." Kyle still had work to do, but he couldn't go on. Or so he thought. He suddenly felt all of his energy return, and he felt absolutely wonderful. All thanks to the bottle of doom.

Kara put a finger to her lips and pouted. She seemed disappointed. "Awww, you're not done already, are you?" She smiled and winked at him. "I want your big, thick cock in my pussy, now Kyle! Take me now!"

Kyle did as requested, but not because he heard her. He lifted up both of her legs as he shoved his cock deep into her pussy and thrusted at maximum speed. His energy went up, but his sensitivity went down. Even though the stimulation was intense, he could continue just as long. He continued to fuck Kara's pussy for a few minutes. "Oh God...goddamn this pussy's amazing...!"

After several minutes, Kara was now especially fond of this position, so she was about to reach her climax. "Harder! Faster! Deeper! I'm almost there...!"

"Oh God...Ooohhh God...ah-ahhhh...! URGHHHHH!" Kyle exploded inside her and continued to thrust while doing so. A lot came out and the fluids were already overflowing from Kara's tight pussy.

"NNGGHHHHHH!" Kara came strongly herself.

However, Kyle wasn't limp for long. In fact, he was already hard again. His cock was staring her right in the face. _'A-Amazing...that stuff is just...wow.'_

Kara thought that Kyle might just ram it down her throat in his current state, but Kyle had another idea. By this time, Asahi and Sabrina had already recovered and were playing around with each other, including sucking each others tits and kissing.

They were surprised by the event that followed. Kyle rolled Sabrina over so she was face-down. He then he took Kara and laid her on top. And on top of Kara, he put Asahi. What resulted was a column of dripping pussies and tight asses ready to be fucked.

Sabrina was strong so she could take the weight. Still, she was totally confused. "Kyle, what's the meaning of t-this?"

Kyle answered by thrusting into her pussy again while he moaned out loud. From that height, he licked Asahi's pussy. With a free hand, he fingered Kara's pussy in the middle. While continuing all three at once, he explained to them, "Heh, I call t-this the Pleasure Tower. I just thought of it now. With all this energy I've got, this is the only way to r-release it. Take this!"

Kyle fucked each of them in turn, alternating randomly. He sometimes fucked them in their asses, and that felt just as amazing as their wet pussies. He also had to take a brief break after banging one of their holes for a while, so he didn't cum so quickly. He continued to do this ultimate activity for 20 minutes, and all four of them loved every second.

Asahi let her cute voice out each time she was penetrated. "Ah! S-So fast!"

Kara was enjoying this quite a bit. "Y-You're really a-amazing, Kyle!"

Sabrina grabbed the bed sheets as she felt great amounts of pleasure. "Nnnnn, ah fuck!"

Kyle was about to cum again. He picked up the pace. He was fast and accurate. Finally, he pulled out and spurted all over their backs. "Holy shit-NNNGGGGHHHH!"

At long last, he was _almost_ out of energy. He did have one more left in him.

The girls' got off each other and realized how sticky they were.

Kara had an idea. "Since we're so messy anyway, how about we give a special service?"

Sabrina wasn't sure what her sister meant. "What kind of service?"

Asahi was confused, too. She had a hand on her shapely tits. "What do you mean?"

"Kyle, stand up." Kara instructed him.

Soon, all three of the girls' were on their knees on the ground next to the bed. Sabrina was in front of him, Asahi and Kara at either side of his cock.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kyle couldn't wait.

Asahi was first. She wrapped her tits around his shaft and moved up and down. "You mean... L-Like this?"

Kara approved and smirked. "Yep, just like that."

"Sweet Jesus, this is amazing!" Kyle could barely stay on his feet as he felt his cock in between Asahi's amazing tits.

Asahi continued to tit-fuck Kyle for 2 minutes, and then she and Kara switched places.

Kara moved her tits around Kyle's shaft and she started to tit-fuck him now. "Mmm, that's so good isn't it, Kyle?"

Kyle blushed madly and nodded. "A-Ah...yes...s-so good, Oh God! Keep going...!"

Kara did as she was told. After awhile, Sabrina wanted a turn after watching Kara.

Sabrina lightly pushed her sister out of the way, and she placed Kyle's cock in between her own tits. "K-Kyle, how's this..?" She started to tit-fuck him, harder than Kara and Asahi had did before.

"Oh Jesus...a-ah...yesss! Ah Sabrina!" Kyle closed his eyes in great pleasure and he felt so amazing right now.

After awhile of Sabrina tit-fucking him, she removed her tits from Kyle's cock, and she started to suck on his tip. She then started to suck on his whole shaft, while also licking around his head, too. "Mmmmff~"

Asahi and Kara started to kiss around Kyle's body to give him even more pleasure.

"You're the luckiest guy on Earth, Kyle." Asahi giggled.

"That's t-true, Ahhh...! So damn good!" Kyle tried to hold in his orgasm.

Asahi wanted a turn at sucking him, so she and Sabrina switched spots, and Sabrina was now kissing around Kyle's body, along with Kara.

Asahi sucked on Kyle's cock while she massaged his balls at once. She then switched and she sucked on his balls while stroking his shaft as well.

Kyle knew this was the end. "Oh God...I'm gonna cum...one last time...! W-Wow! This is the best e-ever! Keep going, girls', I'm about to blow!" Kyle prepared for his final release.

Asahi continued to suck his cock and she massaged his balls. Kara and Sabrina were kissing Kyle's neck and they bit his ears to help him reach his orgasm.

"I-I'm cumming! OH GODDDDDD - HRGGGHHHHH!" Just as Kyle said this, the three girls' all kneed down in front of him, and he sprayed all over them, coating their faces and tits in white. He slumped down onto the bed, truly drained by this point. "Haa... haa... holy... shit... i-incredible..."

The girls' looked at each other, covered head to toe. They kissed in a three-way and licked some of it off. Kyle would have gotten hard again... if he had anything left, which he finally didn't.

They all suddenly piled on top of him. "H-Hey, take it easy!" Kyle felt way too much weight at once.

Asahi hugged him tightly. "That was amazing, Kyle. Let's all go back to the water to clean off before bed, what do you say?"

Sabrina agreed. "Yeah, that sounds good. And Kyle...I had no idea you had it in you. I should have done this a long time ago."

Kara had a little more energy. "Wanna go again?" She giggled.

Kyle couldn't, that's for sure. "No way, I'm really spent now. I'd love to, but it's impossible."

Kara understood. "I know, I'm just teasing you. But if you're in the mood again tonight, just tell me, okay?" She pecked him on the lips. She then pecked Sabrina and Asahi on the lips as well.

The four of them quickly headed back to the nice spring water and were soon nice and clean. They had to make sure that Suzuka wouldn't notice them, of course. Because that would be awful. After heading back to their room, all four of them piled in the bed with warm pajamas on. All three girls' were snuggling together with Kyle in the middle, and all of them dozed off into a deep beauty sleep.


	13. Th1rt3en

Kyle woke up the next morning, with his face between some soft pillow-like goodness.

_'What am I doing here? Where is this place?'_ Suddenly, it all came back to him. The excitement, the hotness, the intense feelings, and the amazing orgasms. He looked beside him and he saw Asahi, Sabrina and Kara still lying in bed. The girls' were sleeping peacefully in their casual yukatas. The garbs had come a little loose during the night, and some good views could be seen. However, there's not time for that.

Kyle's arms had gone numb and were hurting badly. He had to move them without waking anyone up. _'Dammit, this is the problem with pile-ups. Just a little more...'_ One arm came free without incident, but the other brushed Asahi's yukata and revealed her cleavage.

_'Whoa, crap!'_ Kyle didn't know what to do. _'Do I cover her back up and risk it, or do I leave her like that and take the heat later?'_

Asahi shifted a bit and covered herself up in the process.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. He left the bed without bothering Kara or Sabrina. He found his bag next to the bed and he started to get dressed. He was almost finished by the time the girls' started to wake up, which was just a few minutes later.

"Fuaaaaah." Kara was the first up. She stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Mmm... Oh, Kyle, you're up. Be a good boy and fetch me some water."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Yes, majesty." He then muttered under his breath. "She wasn't so stuck up last night..." He then left the room and suddenly ran into Suzuka. "O-Oh...uh, good morning, ma'am. I was wondering... Could you maybe send some water to my room? You know, for the girls' and stuff?"

"Awwww. That's very thoughtful of you to send some refreshments to their room! I'll do it right away." Suzuka had already been up for a while. Even though there were only a few close guests, she was diligent in her duties.

Kyle then realized that he let something slip. "Uh...oh yeah, _their _room, not mine, ha-ha. Anyway, thanks." He knew he couldn't go back in there now. He just had to hope that the girls' would understood.

About 30 minutes later, Kyle heard Kara's voice from behind him. "There you are!" She had found him in the lobby area, lounging around. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kyle rubbed his cranium.

"Why'd you send Suzuka with the water? I told you to get it. We almost got discovered." Kara looked worried.

"Er...whatever. Never mind that, so where are Sabrina and Asahi?" Kyle questioned.

"Oh, them?" Kara had a mischievous face. "Don't worry about it."

Kyle thought about it for a little bit and suddenly became quite embarrassed. "How can you be so calm about all of this? After last night, I mean."

Kara didn't understand. "Um... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Forget it." Kyle decided to just roll with the mood. But, it would still be very awkward with the other two. And speaking of them, Asahi showed up with Sabrina at that moment.

Asahi looked bubbly and refreshed, something that seemed pretty odd, especially considering the events of last night. "Hi, Kyle! Did you wait long?"

"N-No, not at all. I was just relaxin' and...stuff." Kyle had trouble keeping eye contact with her.

Sabrina couldn't even lift her head up. She didn't even say one word.

"Okay, it's obvious that I'm gonna have to drive. Everyone else either sucks at it or is too distracted. Oh, and I promise not to get us all killed." Kara took the keys from Sabrina's purse.

"Good idea. Let's go." Kyle wanted to get out as soon as possible.

They bid goodbye to Suzuka, and the four of them eventually did make it back home, with Kyle's house being the first stop. He got out of the car and turned around. "Uh..."

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Asahi wasn't sure why he was hesitating.

"N-Nothing. I just wanted to say that... I had a really great time and everything. That's all." Kyle was about to turn back.

Sabrina, who had been quiet the whole time they drove, suddenly spoke up. "C-Come by more often, okay?" She turned her head away, blushing. "Stupid idiot."

Kara giggled, knowing her well. "She means she wants to fuck y-mmmff!"

"Sh-shut up!" Sabrina silenced her sister.

While the two siblings were fighting, Asahi waved to Kyle. "See you later!" She then blew him a kiss and giggled.

Kyle waved back. "Sure! See ya later, ladies."

Little did Kyle know, this would be the last day Kara would be in Japan, for she had to depart for America the next morning.

* * *

><p>The call of summer birds could be heard echoing through the warm air. Flowers fluttered in the gentle breeze, enticing friendly bees to their nectar. The sun was shining brightly and inoffensively, offering the gift of life to Earth's creatures. Yes, a more beautiful day could not be asked for.<p>

However, Kyle's actual day in question, was a bit different. For he had to work on this particular day.

"Hey, kid! Get a move on, we got customers waitin'!" Itsuki's annoying demanding bark cannot be ignored.

Kyle snapped out of his trance, staring out of the window in this small, cramped ramen shop. "Yes, sir, I'm on it." He shuffled lazily to the stock room to bring out some broth and filler ingredients. "Here ya go, boss."

"Cut those flaps off the boxes, how many times do I gotta tell ya?" Itsuki was busy working up the next batch, but he didn't need to look to know that some steps had been skipped.

"Oh, right." Kyle completed that task easily. "Okay, it's done."

"Kyle, help me out on the floor, now! I can't fill all these orders by myself!" Sabrina was still filling in for Yuriko, even though she was determined never to work here again. "And make it snappy!"

"You're not the boss here. If you want me to help, you better ask nicely." Kyle knew that in the store, Sabrina had no more say than he did.

"F-Fine, whatever. Would you come help me... please?" Sabrina struggled to get that last word out.

Kyle smirked slightly. "That's better." He was getting a decent amount of money working here, but the work was difficult. Nevertheless, it left him with some spending money every paycheck after taking care of bills, savings, and other expenses. He had to keep John from mooching off of him. But other than that, it's all good.

After the day had finally come to an end, Sabrina called Kyle over to see her. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Kyle wondered what it could be about, but he didn't object. "Uh... Sure."

Sabrina brought him into the bathroom and locked the door. "Good. Now...keep your voice down."

Understandably, Kyle was getting some weird ideas. "W-Whoa, take it easy. Your dad's right outside, he would kill us if he found out!"

"Shh!" Sabrina shushed him. "I don't know how you discovered it, but in any case, that's why we're going to do it when he's not around."

Kyle wasn't planning on waiting around forever_. 'Ah, screw it. He'll take too long anyway.' _He was getting ready to reach out and grab Sabrina. "Come here, babe. Consequences be damned!" He suddenly reached for her without regret. Seconds later, he felt his head being pounded several times with strong force.

"You FUCKING IDIOT! I'm talking about a SLEEPOVER!" Sabrina yelled at him. She then realized that she was being too loud, so she suddenly placed her hands over her mouth.

"Huh?" That wasn't at all what Kyle was expecting.

Sabrina's face got red and she looked away. "It was Asahi's idea, okay?" She was only telling half of the truth. "Uh...she started talking about how fun sleepovers are. I just...thought that, you know, maybe we could..." She trailed off.

"Oh, I get it." Finally, Kyle understood. "All right, that sounds like a plan."

"Good." Sabrina was noticeably relieved. "I'll call you later about the details. Now, wait until I distract my dad so you can leave without arousing any suspicion."

"Arousing, you say? That's what she sai-" Kyle was interrupted.

"If you finish that line, I'll destroy you." Sabrina would have none of that nonsense.

"No! Please!" Kyle knew it wasn't an empty threat.

"That's what I thought." Sabrina held her end of the deal.

* * *

><p>Back at his house, Kyle was relaxing on the couch, just chillin' and killin', you know the usual stuff. <em>'Man, I've gotten so much pussy lately. I never would have dreamed this would happen to me. I do kinda feel sorry for John, sorry. Just a little bit.'<em>

The 'call of doom' from Sabrina then arrived. Kyle picked up his cell phone promptly. "You better have a plan."

"Of course I have one, don't be stupid." Sabrina was her usual self again. "Mom just got home a few hours ago from her vacation, but my Dad's going to take her to her parents' place to see them first. So the sleepover should work out. A-Anyway, just be ready by 6:00 PM and I'll come get you. Don't forget all the usual stuff. You're not that stupid I suppose, so you can figure it out. Bye." She hung up immediately.

Kyle was thinking about all the things that could happen with a couple of girls. _'Hehehehehe.' _Then he remembered something important. _'Oh shit, I got nothin'!'_ He quickly threw some clothes on and went to buy a sleeping bag and travel kit for tomorrow.

The next day, the sleepover was nearing soon. Kyle had all the proper items for such an event, and he was pretty damn excited for what may happen later on. And at 6 pm, Kyle headed outside his house for Sabrina to pick him up, and she did so as promised without much aggression coming from her. This surprised Kyle, since he figured that she would throw some rude and nasty comments at him.

Once they arrived at Sabrina's house, they stepped out of the car and Kyle spotted Asahi waving at them from the window.

"Hey Kyle, I'm glad you could make it!" Asahi smiled at him.

Kyle blushed lightly. "It's no big deal, sleepover's are fun. So I figured that I might as well hang along." _'Too bad Kara couldn't stay a bit longer, so she could be with us, too. Oh well...'_

Sabrina then turned to Kyle to ask him a question. "If we end up watching a movie, which one would you like to see?"

Kyle blinked as he looked at her. "Um...let's see...I'm not sure, actually. Anything involving action, adventure or sci-fi is alright with me."

"Or porno's." Asahi started to giggle.

"Wha! U-Uh...wait a sec, I never mentioned that!" Kyle looked extremely embarrassed.

Sabrina sighed and whacked Kyle on his head. "Let's not ruin this sleepover, okay?"

Kyle nodded slightly, and he sat down at the couch in the living room. The two girls' decided to grab some food from the kitchen, and they soon returned to sit with Kyle.

Some time went by, and they didn't do very much, except for eat food and watch television. None of them wanted to play any video games, so that was out of the question.

"So..." Kyle pondered out loud. "We still haven't decided what to watch."

Sabrina brought up her choice. "Let's watch 'King of Battle'. There's lots of action and blood. You like those things, right?"

"Sure. But does Asahi?" Kyle questioned.

Asahi shook her head. "No, please! I want to watch 'Magical Shoujo Pretty Deluxe 5!"

"Come on, we've seen that like a hundred times already. I haven't seen 'King of Battle' in a long time, I mean come on it's a classic!" Sabrina was insistent.

Kyle knew he would have to intervene. "Okay, so Sabrina wants battles and action. Asahi wants magical girls, and I want por-I mean uh...something else. So, how about all three?"

"What do you mean?" Asahi was curious and expectant.

"Yeah, out with it already! What could you possibly have that we want?" Sabrina appeared quite skeptical.

_'Hehe, I know a thing or two about a thing or two.' _Kyle indeed was thinking of indecent things, but he pulled out a disc that he had brought with him. "I thought something like this might happen. This is one of my favorites, it's called 'Magical Ninja Queen Warriors 3: Unrated Magical Edition'."

"Um...eh?" Asahi didn't know what to make of that.

Sabrina had fallen off the couch, caught completely off guard. "Where the hell do you find these sick porno's of yours?"

_'You don't wanna know.'_ Kyle cleared this throat to begin speaking again. "It's not a porno, honest! It has a little something for everyone!" He smiled deviously to himself. _'Especially for me, muahahaha.'_

"Alright, whatever. Pop it in and let's watch this bitch." Sabrina was lying on her arm, bored.

Asahi was now getting suspicious as well. "I've seen every magical shoujo anime in the genre. I wonder why I haven't seen this one..."

"Shhhh, it's playing." Kyle popped a mouthful of the ol' exploded corn snacks and sat back to enjoy the show.

Voluptous women with jiggling T&A and various tentacled beasts were in no short supply. Nudity was gratuitous at points and barely covered at all other times. True, the two girls questioned the magical properties and armor qualities of fish-net leggings and garter belts, but surprisingly, they enjoyed the movie as well. It was one of those rare gems in the 'adult video' world that had a good plot. It seems that Kyle's tastes weren't so bad after all.

Asahi was the first one to say something after the movie was over. "That...was...awesome! So cool, I loved it!"

Sabrina hadn't fallen asleep or ripped the disc out from the player. She was quite pleased. "Hell yeah it was! That one scene where Slutty McSluttington choked out that pretentious dumb-ass between her legs was a pure win!"

Kyle had a sofa cushion on his lap, you know...to hide certain things. "Yep, there's lots of great scenes in this movie. I told you two that it was gonna be good!"

The girls' didn't think anything of his concealing ways. Then, Asahi's stomach suddenly rumbled. "Oh no, how embarrassing! I may be a little hungry... I want dessert!"

"That sounds good, actually." Kyle would definitely say yes to some pudding, ice cream, or fruit yogurt. All three would do, actually. "Popcorn and light snacks can only do so much for my powerful stomach."

"On that, we can agree. Time to break out the good stuff." Sabrina retrieved the aforementioned goodies, plus something extra, too.

"All right! Hey, are those...?" Kyle took a look at a familiar box.

"Donuts!" Asahi jumped with joy. "I'll take the Bavarian cream one, those are my favorite!"

"I call dibs on the jelly-filled. Give me one of those yogurts, too." Kyle got the items and did his best not to drool all over the place.

"That leaves me with some pudding and the sugar-coated doughnut." Sabrina alternated a spoonful of pudding with a bite of the donut.

Sabrina had finished first; she's a quick eater, indeed.

Kyle had his fill now and he looked at Asahi. _'She probably couldn't eat it all. I could squeeze the remainder in.' _His jaw dropped almost immediately.

"Mmm, thif cream if sho good!" Asahi was talking with her mouth full. She hadn't noticed that the thick, white cream had been dripping all over her ample assets and making for quite a sight.

"A-Asahi." Kyle held his tongue. He didn't want to say anything and ruin the enjoyable view. "Uh...never mind." He laughed nervously.

"What?" Sabrina stuck her nose in the matter...literally. She had tripped on a donut box on the floor and she ended up landing face-first into Asahi's cream-covered breasts.

"Ah! Sabrina, w-wait! Don't!" Asahi squeezed down on her doughnut and squirted more cream out all over Sabrina. "Oh no, now the doughnut is ruined! Without the cream, it's just sweet bread."

Kyle was about to lose it by this point. "I can't hold it any longer, goddammit!" He pounced on the two women and he started to lick all over their faces, taking up the cream. He really enjoyed the taste, since it was enhanced by the sweet taste of the girls' skin. He also decided to grab onto both of their breasts, squeezing them like there's no tomorrow.

"GET OFF US, YOU PIG!" Sabrina pushed him off harshly. "Ugh, what a total mess. You're an animal, Kyle!"

Asahi pouted. "Awww, no fun for Kyle? Oh well..." She then stood up. "I think I'll take a shower now."

"Yeah, me too." Sabrina was obviously going to shower with Asahi. Someone else, however, was not invited. "Kyle, don't you dare peek! You stay right here and don't move a muscle! I know how you are, you uncontrollable filthy horn-dog!"

Kyle sighed and waved his hands in the air. "Whatever, just...whatever. Every guy in this situation would have done the same thing!" He sighed again as he watched the two girls' walk upstairs.

* * *

><p>Water running, the bathroom occupied. Now is the time to strike.<p>

Kyle was in position, having broken every single order Sabrina had just given him moments ago. _'All right, this is it.'_ He noticed the girls' clothes laid out near the hamper. His devious plan could now come to life. _'This will be most excellent. If it works out, that is.'_ Seconds later, the bathroom door suddenly opened with great force, and Kyle was violently pulled inside without warning.

"P-Please don't kill me! I wasn't going to do terrible things with your underwear or anything, I swear!" Kyle began apologizing profusely even before he realized what happened. He was lying on the floor, with his eyes closed tightly and his face showing great fear.

"I already told you, I know how you are." Sabrina was standing over him, wearing a towel.

Asahi giggled as she stood next to Sabrina. She also had a towel. "Sorry, it was all a trick. We turned on the water and waited for you. Guess you won this bet, Sabrina!"

"...Bet? Ehh...wha?" Kyle slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he was not going to be killed. "What did you bet?" He thought it was something more interesting than just mere money.

"Well," Sabrina began to explain, "If you did what you were told to do, we would have given you something very special afterwards." She then helped Kyle get back up. "Very special." She walked around him, like a predator circling its prey. "But, you didn't listen, of course. As I figured you would, you tried to get some action. What's about to happen now is all your fault, remember that." She smirked at him.

Asahi was now looking quite serious and not saying a word. She went over to the tub and she turned on the hot water. "It's time...to shower now." She smiled in a sexy way at Kyle.

Kyle blushed and he couldn't believe this. "Whoa...your... s-serious...? ...AWESOME!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't cause anymore trouble. Let's just have a good time." Sabrina then dropped her towel, and Asahi did the same as well. Kyle eyes widened, and the two girls' removed his clothes. Sabrina stepped in the shower first, with Asahi getting in next. Kyle was lucky that the tub was big enough to hold three people, so he stepped in next, closing the sliding door behind him.

"This is freakin' awesome!" Kyle leaned against the wall, looking at the two girls' and wondering what they would do next.

Asahi moved closer to him, wrapping her nice juicy tits around his cock. "How d-does that feel? You like that?"

"Ga-agh...A-ah...hell yeah!" Kyle moaned out in pleasure, and he blushed lightly.

Sabrina decided to press Kyle's cock in her tits well, so now Kyle's cock was being sandwiched by two pairs of tits on either side. "I won't lose to you, Asahi!"

Asahi became more bold. "You're on!"

It was now a competition, it seems. The girls' didn't wait for Kyle to recover from the tremendous amounts of pleasure he was receiving. They moved their breasts even more and faster now.

"W-Wait! Dammnit, let me-Whoa, slow down! I can't handle this...!" Kyle was moaning louder now, unable to take all this in at once.

"My breasts are better, right?" Asahi giggled as she pressed against him.

Sabrina felt somewhat insulted by this. She pressed harder against Kyle's cock. "Mine obviously have the firmness and the shape he likes."

Kyle was now panting and his eyes were closed tightly. "I...I...a-ahhh...I Gahhh..!"

Asahi countered, verbally and physically. "I have more than just size! Tell her, Kyle!" She pressed even harder and she moved faster than before.

"Come on, Kyle! Answer us already! Damn you, DAMN YOU!" Sabrina pressed against him harder as well.

The ever-increasing ferocity in which the girls' moved their breasts left Kyle unable to respond coherently. "Too damn fast! I'm gonna...gahh grahhh...AHHHH, CUM! AHH-HNGGGHGHGHGH!" Kyle bursted out as he exploded from his cock.

Sabrina wiped some of the cum off her face. "Caught by surprise again... This is getting old."

"I still haven't finished yet..." Asahi was dying for her release. "You can go again... right, Kyle?"

"I have at least one more in me, I think." Kyle looked at the girls. He was really enjoying the nice hot water running down his body at this point.

"You're going to fuck me first, okay?" Sabrina moved closer to Kyle, and she grabbed his arms. She guided his hands to her breasts and made him squeeze them. "They are amazing, huh?"

"Ahhmm...they feel awesome." Kyle kissed Sabrina's lips deeply.

She kissed him back deeply and she slipped her tongue in his mouth. "Mmm~"

Asahi smiled as she moved over to Sabrina, and started to kiss her neck several times. "Mmm." Asahi moaned lightly against Sabrina's skin as she was kissing it.

"Aahh, A-Asahi... mm-mm...that feels great!" Sabrina moaned out and she started to suck on Kyle's tongue in their deep kiss. She then grabbed Kyle's hard cock and guided it inside her wet, tight pussy. "Mmmmm, Kyle...oh fuck...you're so big...!"

Kyle gasped as Sabrina's pussy tightened around his cock. "Ahhh...ah jezz...gagahhh..." He moaned and he couldn't really say anything. He started to thrust as hard as he could, but slowly. He wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist while he fucked her.

Asahi kissed both Kyle and Sabrina around their bodies, switching back and forth while they were fucking.

Eventually, Kyle was nearing his limit. "I'm gonna...gahh...cum...soon!" Kyle moaned out as she continued to pound Sabrina. "It's too g-good...gaahhh...!"

"Good, cum inside me! Fill up my pussy!" Sabrina yelled in pleasure as she put her hands on top of Kyle's shoulders.

"AHHHH...GAH...ahh...AHHH! OH SHIT!" Kyle's orgasm came again suddenly, and he started to shoot inside Sabrina's pussy. He was breathing heavily now.

"It's my turn now." Asahi giggled and kissed around Kyle's face. She squeezed his balls to get him hard again, and it did work. "You better have energy l-left."

"Ahh...for you...I always have energy." Kyle wrapped his arms around Asahi as he moved his cock inside her pussy. "O-oh God..oh God...it's a-amazzingg...!"

Asahi giggled. "Of coure my pussy feels great!" She started to kiss his neck.

"Ahhhh, ah jezz..." Kyle moaned and started to thrust slowly inside Asahi. He was still breathing heavily and he almost felt like cumming already.

"Come on, faster! Harder!" Asahi wasn't too pleased with how Kyle was going.

Sabrina stepped in and she started to help out. She squeezed Kyle's balls and that made him get some more energy. His balls seem to have magic powers.

Kyle started thrusting in Asahi's pussy harder now, and he was soon speeding up as well. "Ahhhhh...its so good! Ahh...YESS!" Kyle was on fire now, not literally though. He started to cum inside Asahi's pussy, without warning. "GAHHAHHAHHAAA!"

Asahi giggled and she loved every second of this. "Good boy, Kyle...cumming inside my pussy, huh?" She giggled even more and she started to kiss Kyle's lips.

Sabrina kissed Kyle's neck and she massaged his whole body, pressing her breasts against his back.

Kyle was moaning softly at how good he was feeling at this moment. He didn't have anything left, and he slowly leaned down with his face landing in Asahi's tits. "I'm...finished."

The girls' both nodded and Asahi turned off the water. That was the last thing Kyle remembered happening, before he ended up taking a nap in Asahi's chest.

* * *

><p>"...Where am I?" Kyle had awoken to find himself in Sabrina's room. "Oh yeah, I remember now. I guess I was a little too tired. I think we should watch another movie or something, since I bet it's not time for bed yet." He got up and noticed that the girls' weren't in the room with him. "...Huh?"<p>

Then, Sabrina walked into the room, and she had on different clothes. "Oh hey, Kyle. You sure were sleepy last night after our little session."

"...Last...night...eh? What's going on here?" Kyle was extremely confused.

"It's morning now, goofball. You slept last night until just now, and we didn't feel like waking you up. You looked pretty cute. Well, I mean uh...that's what Asahi said anyway." Sabrina blushed and looked away.

"...I can't believe this! The sleepover is...over. Holy crap." Kyle looked at the clock next to Sabrina's bed, and it said "9:34 am".

"Yup, oh well. Maybe we'll do this again sometime, to make up for you not having even _more_ fun than you already had." Sabrina's tone was sarcastic.

"Fun, only for me? Well ...you two had fun, I'm sure of it." Kyle figured they had too.

"Well that's...uh...whatever, fine. We had fun too. Happy now?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Very happy. Plus, there was good pussy last night. I'm not complain' at all." Kyle started to laugh.

"Damn you...you pig!" Sabrina tackled him and they started to wrestle.


	14. The New Final Chapter

Later that day, Yuriko had finally returned home. She was welcomed by Kyle and Sabrina with wide open arms.

"I really missed you, mom." Sabrina smiled at her mother.

"Nice to see you both again as well." Yuriko smiled and gave Sabrina and Kyle both a peck on their lips.

Kyle was especially happy to see Yuriko again, for obvious reasons. "I think to celebrate your return home... Let's have a threesome!"

Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. "You damn pig. She just now got here, and that's all you-" she was cut off by Yuriko.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, dear. Let's begin now." Yuriko smiled warmly.

"YAHOOO!" Kyle was overjoyed. _'Oh man, this'll be fucking awesome!'_

"Well, then...sure, why not? I mean, it does sound like fun, actually." Sabrina thought about the overall possibilities.

"We shouldn't let this chance get away. Come, now." Yuriko took both of their hands in her own. With that, the three of them headed upstairs for the 'fun' to begin.

Good thing Itsuki was at the Ramen shop during this period of time. But they didn't know exactly how long he'd be at the show for sure.

* * *

><p>Up in the main room, Kyle laid down on Yuriko's bed, completely naked and ready for action.<p>

Sabrina removed any at all clothes she had on. She then advanced over to Kyle on the bed and she took his hard cock, slowly putting it inside her pussy. "Ahh~"

Yuriko giggled and sat down on Kyle's face, pressing it completely down on him. "Enjoy my wet pussy, Kyle. It's all yours."

Kyle blushed and nodded as he grabbed onto both sides of Yuriko's ass. He started to lick around her pussy and would sometimes taste inside of her with his tongue.

"Ah! Ahn! Don't stop, that feels fantastic...!" Yuriko moaned lightly.

With everyone in position, Sabrina began to ride Kyle's cock as hard as she could. "Ahh...! Ah, damn, it's so fucking g-good!" She put her hands on Kyle's stomach to balance herself upwards.

Kyle moaned as Sabrina rode his cock harder and faster. "Oh, God... Yes, it's g-great...!" He fingered Yuriko's pussy really fast, while licking around it as well.

Yuriko moaned a bit louder now, enjoying this a lot. "Mmhm, so good." She reached out her hands to play with her daughter's breasts.

Sabrina didn't expect that, but loved it quite a bit. "Ah... M-Mom...! I can't t-take it!" She continued to bounce on Kyle's cock at her fastest level, until she came all over his large cock uncontrollably. "NAHHHAHHH!"

"Good girl, Sabrina. Time for us to switch." Yuriko switched places with Sabrina. With Yuriko over Kyle's cock, she sat down and his cock went all the way up inside her. "AHHHH-!"

Kyle gasped in great pleasure and he was breathing heavily. "O-Oh...oh God yes...it feels amazing...!"

Yuriko was bouncing on Kyle's cock hard and fast, pressing her hands down on his stomach. "Tell us when you're gonna cum, okay, big boy?" She smirked at him.

Kyle blushed and nodded. "O-Okay...nahh!~" With the inclusion of Sabrina sitting on his face now, he fingered her pussy at his max speed, while also licking her pussy.

"Ah-AHHH! Oh, Kyle... J-Just like t-that...!" Sabrina screamed out in bliss.

After several minutes, Kyle felt his orgasm soon approaching. "Ah...ah jezz... I'm cumming s-soon...!"

Yuriko moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Kyle's large cock inside her. "Ahhhh...! It's so good...mmmm, Kyle...you're s-so big!" Yuriko continued bouncing at her top speed. She put her hands on Kyle's stomach to hold herself up better. "Cum inside me, do it! Do it now, Kyle! I want all of it!"

Kyle couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ahh...O-Oh God...I'm gonna...g-gah gahh...CUM AHHH! GAHHHHHNAHHHHHH!" He started cumming inside Yuriko's amazing pussy.

Both Sabrina and Yuriko said in unison, "Good boy, Kyle."

Unfortunately for them, Itsuki had seen what just happened. He first heard the strange noises coming from upstairs when he walked in the front door. He silently went upstairs to check out the madness. He decided to not act on this issue just yet...

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Kyle had showed up at the Ramen shop on time for work, surprisingly. He walked past the kitchen and was about to enter the stock room. He didn't get that far, however. Right before he tried to open the doorknob, a cleaver came flying out of nowhere, and it barely missed Kyle's face.<p>

"...What the FUCK?" Kyle stared wide opened at the embedded cleaver in the door frame inches from his face. He turned around to see Itsuki, standing there menacingly.

"If you can't keep that chimp prick away from my wife and daughter, I'm choppin' it off! RAAAAHHHH!" Itsuki charged at him. Fortunately, he didn't think to bring another knife with him.

Kyle dodged the coming punch by sinking to the floor. "Take it easy! We can talk this out!" He ran and jumped at a table, flipping it over and using it for cover.

Itsuki was throwing more knives, pots, pans, and anything heavy he could find nearby. "You yellow-bellied coward, reap what you sow!" He charged again and threw the table to the side, leaving Kyle in a bad position. Itsuki grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him off the floor. "Not so tough now, are ya? Ya goddamn punk!"

Kyle grabbed Itsuki's arm. "L-Listen, I know what I did to your wife was wrong. It was hard to resist, I'm sorry!" He was struggling to get away from Itsuki's grip, but the man was just too damn strong.

Plus, Itsuki wasn't going to put up with Kyle's bullshit anymore. "Save it for the Peacemaker!" That's what he called his strong side fist. He slammed it into Kyle's jaw and sent him flying across a couple aisles and into more tables.

Kyle was disoriented and in a lot of pain. But he knew that if he wanted to make things right and prove himself at the same time, he'd have to resist. "Ugh..." He groaned and managed to get on his feet. "Whoa!" Just in time, he dodged another punch.

"Quit runnin', ya little shit!" Itsuki had a hard time moving fast between the furnishings.

Kyle was more nimble and he took advantage of that. "I'm not running! Not anymore. I'll fight, but only to show you that I'm serious about your daughters', and Asahi too."

"Think you're such hot stuff, huh? Come at me, ya asshole!" Itsuki accepted the challenge.

Kyle charged this time and ducked under Itsuki's swings. He jumped up and landed an uppercut to his chin. "Eat this, faggot!"

Itsuki stumbled somewhat, but regained his footing. "That's more like it. Still couldn't hurt a flea, though!" Itsuki sent an elbow towards Kyle's head.

Kyle jumped backwards while blocking with his arms. It softened the blow, but he still fell. "Agh!" He couldn't afford to stay on the ground. He got up and quickly dodged a foot to the face.

Itsuki's leg smashed into some furniture and he got stuck. "Damn it all DAMN YOU!"

Kyle took every advantage of this opportunity. He grabbed a chair and got to work. "Hey, asshole. Over here!"

Itsuki turned around in time to get a piece of solid oak break on his head. "BUH!" The blow freed him, but it was too late. After stumbling a bit and taking one last misplaced swing, he toppled to the ground with a loud 'thud'. He was knocked out, for sure.

Kyle dropped the bits of chair he still had in his hand and fell backwards, breathing heavily. _'Shit... One more hit and I would've been a goner. Guess I better call an ambulance or something...'_

* * *

><p>At the local hospital, Itsuki had been taken there rather quickly and was considered in fairly critical condition.<p>

However, after three hours or so, Itsuki slowly opened his eyes. He just groaned in minor pain, not saying a word at first.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay? Thank God you're up! What happened?" Yuriko was at Itsuki's bedside. _'Who the hell did this to him...?'_

Kyle was also present there. He had been thinking about what to say about this bullcrap. "Uh... Well...you see...Uh."

Itsuki said something before Kyle had a chance. "Good to see you, Yuriko! I missed having my beautiful wife around!" He leaned up from the hosptial bed and kissed her lips.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, darling. But... What happened to you?" Yuriko was really upset.

Itsuki just shrugged. "Beats me. I don't remember much of what happened recently. Nothin' at all, I'm tellin' ya."

Kyle decided that it would be best to avoid the drama. "Actually, I called the ambulance for you. You hit your head pretty hard on the door frame and stumbled onto some of the furniture. Broke them on the spot. You really should lose some weight." He was an expert at this by now.

"Huh, 'zat so? Good on ya, kid. I knew I made the right decision hiring you!" Apparently, Itsuki had even forgotten all about the thing between Kyle and Yuriko.

Yuriko, of course, didn't know Itsuki found out and he never will now. It was better this way. "Thank goodness it wasn't anything too serious." She turned to Kyle and winked at him. "Thank you as well for what you've done. I'll have to reward you later."

Kyle wasn't sure how to respond to this. Although, the offer was obviously tempting. "Uh, Mrs. Kanou... I'll see ya later! I gotta jet. The store won't watch itself!" He waved goodbye and ran out of the hospital at light speed.

THE END


End file.
